Big Brothers
by Sunflower44
Summary: Steve and Bucky come across Peter in Stark Tower and have to use there big brother skills to find out what has his so upset.
1. Chapter 1

Big Brothers

It was Friday night that found Steve and Bucky up for a snack; their super solider metabolism seems to have them constantly eating more often than the other team members, not that they minded as Tony always had the kitchen stocked with something they could quickly to put together without burning down the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen to begin their raid of the refrigerator when they caught a slight movement in the darkness of the common room, scanning it quickly for threats they were surprised to find only Peter sitting on the couch in the dark with only the city lights barely illuminating the room, knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them staring off into space, tears running down his cheeks. Both men stared in confusion and concern as to why Peter was here at the tower and not out patrolling and who they needed to make disappear that would cause him to be so upset when Peter is usually so overly happy like an energetic puppy.

"What do we do?" Bucky asks Steve while looking at Peter with concern.

"Do you still remember those big brother skills you used on me back in the day?"

Bucky rolls his eyes at Steve and shoulder bumps him, as they make their way over to Peter. "How could I forget them always having to take care of your punk ass?" Steve grins.

"Jarvis, turn lights up to Spiderman level please."

"Certainly Captain." Jarvis replies turning the lights up so a soft glow.

When the lights slowly lift the boys were able to get a better look at Peter, hoping not see any injuries that they need to address from his time being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. At first glance, Steve did not see any blood or bruises but did notice that Peter was in his street clothes, most likely from school earlier in the day. Steve found that very odd as Peter would normally still be out on patrol this time of night.

Both men slowly approached the couch not wanting to startle Peter and unsure on how he would respond to their sudden presence. Steve sat down on the couch gently right next to Peter and Bucky sat on the coffee table in front of them so he was look directly at Peter.

"Peter." Steve says softly.

When Steve received no response Bucky tried a little more firmly.

"Peter buddy are you alright?"

Peter continued to stare off into space, not seeing either of them sitting there with him and tears rolling down his face unchecked. Bucky quickly glanced over to Steve with growing concern, Steve reached out and lays his hand on Peter's back hoping this would bring him back to the present and called his name again.

"Peter."

This time they received a reaction from Peter but not one they were expecting. Peter gave a startled gasp and threw his hands over his head, attempting to protect himself, releasing a painful cry and sob. Steve starts rubbing Peters back trying to get him to calm down.

"Peter buddy it's alright, it's just Steve and Bucky, your safe here in Tony's tower, it's alright just calm down and take deep breaths, your safe here."

Bucky scoots forward to the edge of the coffee table and reaches for Peter's hands, trying to pull them down and away from his head, momentarily forgetting how strong Peter is.

"Peter you need to calm down and slow your breathing. Come on buddy, deep breaths." Bucky said bring back memories of doing this for Steve when he would have an asthma attack when he was younger.

When Steve notices Peter is not calming down he asks if he wants Jarvis to call Tony. Peter shakes his head no, causing Steve to look at Bucky again with a raised eye brow of confusion as they both know that Peter and Tony are close.

Peter whispers, "Don't want to be a burden." If not for their super solider hearing his words would have been missed. Bucky takes both of Peter's hands and holds them in his metal one and reaches up with is warm flesh hand to lift Peter's chin so he can look Peter in the eyes that are still clouded with tears.

"Peter you are not a burden at all buddy. Look at me. Are you injured anywhere?" Bucky firmly asked.

Again Peter shakes his head no; both men release a mental sigh of relief.

Steve was still rubbing circles on Peter's back trying to help calm Peter and keep himself calm as well.

"Can you tell us what is going on, we want to help you with whatever it is, we're a team remember, we have to work together to figure things out."

Peter just shook his head and tried to pull his hands from Bucky's grip wanting hide again, but Bucky wasn't having it and held firm causing Peter to whimper. Hearing that sound from this obviously very vulnerable and traumatized teenage boy broke Steve heart, especially knowing Peter is usually so full of joy and sometimes too much energy. Bucky noticed that Steve was barely holding on to his emotions and would be of no help, so he decided to do what he always did with Steve, poke and prod till he gets an answer. Bucky knew it was not going to be pretty but they need to get Peter talking.

Bucky grabbed Peter by the chin again and got within an inch of his face.

"Tell us what's going on. Was it something at school; was the kid what's his name Flash bothering you again or a bad guy from your nightly patrol? Your Aunt May?"

When Bucky mentioned Aunt May, Peter's face crumbles with emotion and lets out a painful sob. Peter rushes unexpectedly into to Bucky's lap wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and cries uncontrollably barely able to catch his breath. Bucky wraps his strong arms, one flesh one metal, around Peter holding him tight and begins to rock back and forth. Bucky looked at Steve who seemed to be in a state of shock and whispered to him, "Have Jarvis look for anything on his aunt and then call Tony." Steve nodded his head and stood up to walk away from the couch and back into the kitchen asking Jarvis to scan for anything in the news or any reports on May Parker and to call Tony and let him know what's going on here. Jarvis quickly replied that he is searching now and Boss has been informed and has replied that he will be back by morning and to keep the kid there and safe.

Bucky was still rocking Peter and whispering comforting words to him.

"It's ok Peter, whatever it is we will figure it out ok. You are not alone buddy."

Peter suddenly rears back from Bucky, face and eyes red from crying and his chin quivering trying to hold everything in.

"But I am alone, May died, Bucky. She died and I'm all alone and the child services people are going to take me away somewhere awful when they find out and I won't ever see Mr. Stark or you guys ever again and I won't be able to be Spiderman anymore and bills keep coming in and I don't have a job and the rent is due for the apartment and I have a chemistry exam next week and debate practice tomorrow and… and …" Peter is panting from his outburst staring up at Bucky with wide eyes realizing how much word vomit just came out and slams his hand over his mouth in panic. Peter tries to get up from Bucky's lap, but instead Bucky just wraps his arms around Peter again and brings his head down to his neck and holds him as tight as he could without hurting him and starts rocking back and forth again. His heart going out to Peter as his life has just taking a turn for the painfully unexpected.

At this point Jarvis chimes in. "Captain I have located an obituary for one May Parker, survived by her nephew Peter Parker dated one month ago, sending it to your phone and bosses phone."

"Thank you Jarvis."

Steve quickly reads the article, not please that Peter has keep this secret for a month, "Peter this happened a month ago?" Steve asked.

Peters breathing picks up again, his whole body shaking while he fights to get off of Bucky's lap again.

"No Peter you stay right here." Bucky keeping his arms wrapped tight around Peter.

"I need to call Sara; I need to call her, please Bucky please."

Both Bucky and Steve were confused. "Who Peter? Now is not really a good time buddy to be calling your little girlfriend." Steve stated sounding a little righteous. Peter huffs.

"She's my neighbor, I've been staying with her since…since May…please can you just call her."

"Sure buddy, give me your phone."

Peter pulls out his phone and pulls up her number for Steve then hands it to him. Feeling embarrassed about the situation Peter tries again to move off of Bucky's lap but this time lets him go. Moving them both to the couch were Bucky can tuck Peter into his side, the weight of his flesh arm around his shoulders to keep him grounded and in the present Bucky grabs the throw blanket from the back of the couch and lays it over Peter to keep him warm.

"Thank you Mr. Barnes, I know I'm a mess."

Bucky chuckles, "Please, I've seen worse, you have to remember I've been looking after that punk in the kitchen for longer than I can remember, we're good, just relax, we got you buddy."

While Bucky and Peter talked on the couch, Steve presses the call button to this Sara person.

"Hey Peter what's up?" Sara answers.

"My apologies ma'am, my name is Steve Rogers and I'm here with Peter and he asked me to give you a call."

"Steve Rogers….Steve oh my god Captain Rogers… where is Peter is he ok?" Sara asked panicky.

"Well no…"

"What do you me well no what kind of answer it that Captain, is he injured, what is going on!"

"Ma'am calm down, my friend Bucky and I found Peter here at the tower and he seemed very upset and he said something about his Aunt May and then asked for us to call you, do you know what is going on."

"Ah, this was bound to happen."

"What was bound to happen?" Steve glances over to the couch were Bucky and Peter are still talking quietly.

"Secrets Captain they always have a way to creeping out no matter how hard we try to lock them down. Is he calm now or is he still upset?"

"He seems to have calmed down, he's talking with Bucky right now but there are a lot of unanswered questions and Tony, ah Mr. Stark will be here in the morning and will be demanding answers, they are pretty close you know."

"Yeah I know." Sara sighed sounding sad.

"Captain, I know it's late but may I have permission to come to the tower tonight and talk with Peter, it may help things if I'm there when Mr. Stark makes his grand entrance in the morning."

"Sure I'll let Jarvis know to expect you in a bit and bring you to the common room floor when you get here."

"Thank you; it will be about thirty minutes. Oh, Captain please ask Peter if he wants me to bring Bear with me."

"Ok, hold on." Steve walks over to the couch where Peter looks to be staring into space again.

"Peter buddy, Sara is coming over to the tower in a bit and wants to know if she should bring Bear?" Steve lifts an eye brow in question.

Peter looks down at his hands and turns bright red with embarrassment, "Yes please."

"Ma'am did you hear that?"

Sara giggles. "Sure did, thirty minutes keep him safe that's an order Captain, bye."

Steve grins at this unknown woman giving him, Captain America orders. "Yes ma'am. Bye." Steve hung up the phone and laid it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Well don't you two look comfortable, how about we put in a movie till your friend gets here, any suggestions." Steve asks.

Peter shrugged, "Empire Strikes Back ok?"

"Sure Peter, Jarvis can you put on Empires Strikes Back, thank you."

"Of course Captain playing now." Jarvis quickly replies.

All three of them sit back and relax watching the movie that they have all seen several times over, but both Steve and Bucky know its Peter's favorite and if it gives him any measure of comfort they are happy to do it. They had just gotten to the part were Darth Vader was entering the frozen base looking for the rebels when they hear the elevator ding and then sound of high heels on the tile floor making their way to the kitchen. All three sit up a bit and on alert at the noise, Steve gets up to great the person, presuming it to be this Sara person and not a deadly threat. Steve is greeted by a very pretty woman, long curly chestnut hair, hazel eyes, heart shape face, tall with womanly curves, dressed in a smart burgundy suit and skirt with some kind of strappy heel. Steve was speechless and had to check himself to make sure he wasn't drooling.

"Peter's mystery friend I presume?"

Sara smiles, "Well consider the great mystery solved then, it's very nice to meet you Captain, please call me Sara." Sara holds out her hand to shake.

Steve takes it to shake.

"Like wise ma'am, I mean Sara. Please call me Steve." Steve grins "Peter is in here." As he leads Sara through the kitchen and into the common room to find Peter all tucked up next to another hansom man, this must be Bucky or Sargent Barnes.

Sara leans over to Steve and does the dramatic stage whisper, "Think I'll get yelled at if I snap a picture of that, it has got to be worth some major points you know right up there with naked baby pictures in the bath tub or the team Christmas card."

Peter finally looks up upon hearing Sara's voice, scrambles out of the blanket and runs towards her and wraps her in a big hug, tears starting to pool over again, he just can't seem to get them under control.

"Hey love bug." Sara wraps her arms around him and begins to sway back and forth.

Over Peter's shoulder she sees Sargent Barnes get up off the couch and come towards them, charming smile firmly in place.

"Ma'am, I'm James Barnes, aka Bucky, it's nice to meet you."

Sara holds out her hand from around Peter's shoulders to shake Bucky's hand. Bucky takes it and brings it to his lips to kiss the back hand.

"Oh so you're the charmer, good to know, please call me Sara." Smiling at both Steve and Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot to renounce my ownership of anything Avengers on the previous chapter my bad, still learning all the ins and outs. Thank you for all your reviews and questions and yes I will do my best to fill in the blanks in this chapter. Sorry Tony is a little crazier than normal in this chapter, will mellow out in time. Hope you enjoy.

Big Brothers Chapter 2

Tony meets Sara

Sara continued to hold on to Peter and rock him gently as she talked with Steve and Bucky over his shoulder.

"So this is the Avenger Tower, hmm, very nice."

"Tony doesn't do things by half, I'm sure you are aware." Steve states.

"Oh yeah, Peter has regaled me with plenty of stories of his time with his 'mentor'." Sara replies with a bit of a sharp tone making Peter pull back and finally join the conversation for the first time since she arrived.

"Be nice." Peter stated.

Sara pulls Peter back by the shoulders and looks him over with a critical eye. "What me, I'm always nice." Peter rolls his eyes at her and huffs, ringing his hands together with nervous energy.

"So….Peter….they know?"

"Yeah." Peter looks down at his shoes. Sara not satisfied with his response, brings his chin up with her finger to look her in the eye.

"Everything?" Sara asks.

There is a long pause of silence from everyone. Bucky coughs to break the silence, "Well we didn't get the whole story just what Peter told us and what Jarvis found from the news article." Both Steve and Bucky look at Peter with concern and maybe a little disappointment.

"I see, well love bug you have two options the way I see it. Spill now and make this your practice talk for when Mr. Stark shows up or wait till everyone is here and get it done at once." Sara held up her finger then made the 'close your mouth' signal behind Peter's back to silence Steve when he looked like he was about to barge in. Bucky smirked at Steve's face being told to shush by this beautiful dame and could not wait to see how she handles Tony and his energetic mouth that has a very broken filter.

"What's it going to be?" Sara cocks her hip out and crosses her arms.

Peter sighs, "when everyone is here I guess." He then turns to Steve and Bucky with a pleading look, "is that okay with you guys?" Steve wanted to know now, not liking be left out of the loop, but Bucky recognizing that look and gave Steve a shoulder bump, "yeah that's okay with us kid, Tony should be back early morning and Natasha and Clint are expected back about seven from their mission, Bruce is on a research project scheduled to be out for several weeks yet and Thor is still off world as far as we know." Bucky provided, trying to give Peter a little encouragement.

"Well since that's settled, how about something eat, and then off to bed, it's going to be a very long day tomorrow." Sara asked putting on a smile to hide her worry.

"Sure, that's what Buck and I were doing down here to begin with before we found Peter. What do you think Peter, couple sandwiches and bed, pretty sure I saw some honey ham in the fridge and I know that's your favorite." Steve said.

"Yeah I guess." Peter replies still ringing his hands together.

Bucky walks over to Peter, throws his arm around his shoulders and pulls him into the kitchen to get started on fixing some food, leaving Steve and Sara standing in the living room to observe.

"He's really good with him." Sara says out loud to no one in particular.

"Yeah, he's had years of big brother experience keeping track of me before the ice and now that he's back it's like it never stopped. " Steve looked fondly at Bucky.

Bucky looked over at them, noticing how closely they were standing and how good they looked together. "Hey come get this while it's still here, we are feeding a teenager you know." Bucky chuckles loudly at Peter as he moans into his fully loaded sandwich. Steve and Sara walk over to the kitchen island each having a plate with a sandwich on it. "Well don't forget two super soldiers as well; I'll be lucky if I get crumbs." Sara said with an easy smile, both Steve and Bucky smile broadly at her and Peter chokes on his sandwich.

"Sara…" Peter whines with a full mouth trying to catch his breath.

When the last of the sandwiches were eaten including any and all crumbs, Steve gathered up and threw away the paper plates, while Sara helped Bucky put away the food and clean up the kitchen for tomorrow's breakfast.

"Peter what floor is your room on?" Sara asked as they all walked towards the elevator to head up to bed.

"I honestly don't know, I just usually ask Jarvis to take me to my floor." Peter once again very interested in his shoes.

"Ah, well okay then, Jarvis will you please take us to Peter's floor." Sara calls out.

"Of course Miss Sara." The elevator doors close and all four of them fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"Peter does your room have a spare bed or cot for Sara? If not she can stay in one of the guest rooms for the night." Steve questions.

Peter still looking down with great interest in the floor of the elevator, shakes his head no and scoots a little closer to Sara and all the adults take notice.

"I appreciate your concern Steve, but I'll make due. It's probably best if I stay with Peter, the opening of locked boxes may cause some night mares and I would like to stay close. "

Before Steve and Bucky could offer another idea, the elevator stopped at Peter's floor and the doors open up, "Your floor Mr. Parker."

"Thank you Jarvis." Peter replies quietly.

"Of course, have a good night."

Sara and Peter step off the elevator, but before the door could close behind them Sara quickly turns and places her hand out to stop the doors, causing Steve and Bucky to do the same.

"Oh gentlemen, what time was it again that Mr. Stark is expected back and what time do we need to be down for breakfast?"

"Tony should be back by six am, maybe sooner depending on how hard he pushes the jet and we usually gather by nine to eat." Steve replies a little confused.

"Oh don't get your muscles in a bunch Captain." Sara gives them a wink and turns back to Peter, "Come on love bug time for bed." As they continue to walk down the hall way to his door, both men joining watching her walk away.

Steve and Bucky look at each other, "Um…what just happened?" Steve asked. Bucky is really beginning to like this dame more and more. They let their hands slide from the doors allowing for them to close and head up to their floor and their separate rooms to try and salvage what's left of the night knowing tomorrow's emotions will be running high.

-Morning-

Sara's day started early as it always did, her childhood demanded it and it has followed into her adulthood. After Peter fell asleep, Sara got to work making phone calls to May's lawyer to triple check the guardianship papers that were set up for her and Peter. Next was a call to her job, a little hole in the wall restaurant a few blocks from the apartment, that she will need the next few days off for a family emergency. Of course there were no issues as she has a unimaginable number of days off saved up as she works constantly along with picking up shifts for coworkers, the management was happy to give Sara the time, she only wished it was under better circumstances.

After taking a quick shower and checking on Peter who was cuddled up with Bear she made her way to the kitchen in desperate need of coffee, it's going to be one of those days, she could feel it in her bones. When Sara got to the kitchen she noticed two coffee pots and decided to get both going. The fragrant perfume of freshly brewed coffee was wafting through the kitchen and ready to be consumed.

It was about six am, Sara had enjoyed her first cup and needed to do something with her hands to keep busy so decided she would do what she did best and cook, cook a lot. Sara methodically went through the cabinets, drawers, pantry, freezer and refrigerator taking stock of fruits, vegetables, spices, meat, cereal so on and so forth. Then Sara got to the pots and pans, Steve was right, Tony Stark does not go in at half's, but she defiantly can work with this. Donning an apron she found hanging on the back of the pantry door Sara got to work.

"Jarvis are you awake?" Sara called out carefully.

"Of course Miss Sara, what can I assist you with?"

"Good Morning." Sara simply replies.

"Good Morning." Jarvis sounding oddly cheerful in is response.

"A couple requests if you are able?" Not receiving a response Sara continued on. "Please notify me when Peter is up or its eight am whichever comes first. Is anyone else up and can you play some Motown music for me please?"

"I will monitor Mr. Parker for you, at this time Captain Rogers is up but down in the gym and Sargent Barnes is making his way there now as well, Agent Barton and Romanoff have not returned as of yet but their scheduled ETA is about seven thirty and Boss just got in and seems to be also making his way to the gym looking for the Captain and yes I will be happy to play some tunes for you."

"Thank you." Sara smiles but can't help but have an undercurrent of worry for what the day will hold for Peter so Sara got busy.

-In the gym-

Steve has worked his way through his morning workout routine now finishing up with the bag, when Bucky walks in late.

"Your late punk" Steve calls out.

"Fire me." Buck calls back with a smirk walking over to Steve to spot him with the bag.

"How'd you sleep?" Buck asked.

Steve paused looking oddly at Bucky then went back to throwing punches at the bag, Bucky continued to smirk at Steve.

"Sara is quite a lady wouldn't you say Stevie?" Bucky teased trying to get a rise out of Steve causing him to pause again.

"Pretty to, isn't she?" This made Steve growl and strike the back harder, causing Buck to laugh out loud.

Steve was about to start using Bucky as a punching bag in a minute when Tony stormed into the gym, right up to Steve and Bucky and starts yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL CAP?" Tony now pacing and the soldiers just stand there and watch Tony pace in circles and talking a mile a minute.

"Well, what do you know, what did the kid say, I read the article that Jarvis sent, but god…..god I can't believe he did not tell us….me….me!" Tony takes a breath still pacing. "And who is this Sara lady, how is she involved, I call my lawyers and there all over this, if she is holding him for some nefarious plot to get to the Team or SI tech I will bury her….." Tony is now panting.

"Tony." Steve tries to calm him down.

"Did you at least get her last name; have Jarvis run a background check?" Tony asked.

Steve and Buck just realized they screwed up big time and it must have showed on their faces.

"You didn't did you? You just invited some stranger into the Tower, what if she's a spy or some dominatrix cougar chick with her claws in the kid?" Tony is raving now.

"What the hell is a dominatrix cougar?" Steve whispers to Bucky, but he just shrugs his shoulders having no idea.

"Tony…. TONY!" Tony stops pacing and looks at Bucky.

"Okay yes we screwed up on this particular thing, but she is still here, we can just talk to her."

"She's…..she's here?"

"Yes, Jarvis where is Sara now?" Steve asks.

"Miss Sara is currently in the kitchen." Jarvis quickly replies.

Tony eyes go wide turning on his heel and walks out of the gym heading for the kitchen. Steve and Bucky glance at one another with a 'oh shit' look and take off after him. They manage to catch up with Tony as he was getting into the elevator and quickly join him; the silence is thick and very uncomfortable. When they stopped at the kitchen floor and the doors opened the first thing the three men noticed is the smell of food and all three noses go up in the air like ravenous teenagers. Next is the music of some upbeat Motown song and someone is singing along. Tony started walking towards the kitchen with Steve and Bucky trailing behind him and trying desperately to ignore the sound of the perpetual growling of their stomachs.

"Tony." Steve tried to grab for Tony's arm to stop him, now facing one another posturing with their chests puffed. Bucky just rolls his eyes at both of them and walks around the two stubborn idiots and into the kitchen, catching Sara's attention she looks up at him and smiles then looks behind him at Steve and who she assumes is Tony Stark about to come to blows and then back to Bucky with an raised eyebrow.

"Jarvis cut the tunes please." The music goes silent.

"Good morning doll." Bucky greets Sara his charming smile on full force.

Smiling Sara greets him back, "Good morning, you may need to put that away you know" Turning back to the stove to check the food.

Bucky leans his hands on the island counter top, "Put what away?"

Sara looks back over her shoulder, "All that charm Sargent, it's too early in the morning and my heart can't handle all that, I may be over whelmed by the vapors." Giving Bucky a wink and giggle as she turns back to the gravy she is stirring in the crock pot, leaving Bucky grinning like a loon at her back. Not skipping a beat Sara calls out to no one in particular, "you want coffee?" After receiving three 'yes please' Sara shakes her head and begins to pour out three cups and places them on the island counter, grabbing her own cup and leans back on the kitchen counter to watch.

"Not sure how you all take it so you will have to doctor it up accordingly." Receiving three polite if not strained 'thank you', they continues to stare at each other waiting to see who cracks first. Tony downed half of his mug then walks to the counter to refill it again.

"So?" Tony draws out.

Sara replies, "So"

Tony tries again, "So you are the unknown variable that has been keeping Peter since all this happened with his Aunt May?"

"Yep" Sara simply answers, snapping the 'p'.

"That's it, that's all we get." Tony was getting upset again.

"Tony." Steve warns.

"No Cap, I want to know who I need to protect the kid from." Tony growls.

Before Sara can answer Jarvis interrupts. "Sorry for the interruption Miss Sara but Peter is awake."

"Thank you Jarvis, please tell him and anyone else who will be joining up that breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

"Of course, message delivered." Sara just smiles at Tony, causing him to stutter.

"Are you all hungry, of course you are what am I thinking?" Giving Steve and Bucky a wink and turns back again to the gravy to give it a stir. "I made eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy and I found some unquestionable fruit in the fridge. I hope you don't mind that I baked up some chicken for chicken and dumplings for lunch, it just needs to simmer….."

"As good as all that sounds and smell I don't give a damn about the chicken, I want answers, now." Tony slams his mug down onto the counter, trying so hard not to yell.

Sara has had enough and it's not even eight am and is about at her breaking point already. She turns back to Tony walking over to him and into his very personal bubble looking him in the eye, "You have been in the fucking dark for a month Stark, what are another few god damn hours so we can have a nice breakfast with the boy that thinks the sun and moon shines out of your ass." Sara is now panting her eyes starting to fill with tears she is desperate to hold back and not show any weakness.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, "I will give you full disclosure after breakfast and after Peter opens the box of secrets. You don't always get what you want Stark, but by god if you use that tone with Peter, not even your AI will be able to find your body. You have no idea….."

Sara stops speaking and quickly turns away trying to be unseen as she wipes the traitorous tears from her cheek, but she is seen by all three men. Tony and Steve are stunned and don't know what to think and Bucky is grinning behind his coffee cup wishing he had some popcorn for the drama that's about to unfold especially when Nat and Clint show up. He actually feels sorry for Sara, Tony can be an unmovable object and stubborn to a fault, that's why him and Steve are constantly going round and round, both stubborn jack asses, though she has piqued his interest in her background now as well.

Before anything else could be said or yelled for that matter the elevator opened with Peter, Clint and Nat exiting and heading towards them.

Not noticing the strained silence in the room Clint lets his stomach do the talking and opens his mouth, "Damn what smells so good in here and can I please have all of it." Bucky did a face plant and thought 'strap in here we go'.

A/N: Okay, so I didn't get to Peter and Sara's secrets yet, but did manage to get everyone in the same room ready for the big reveal. Sorry, not sorry for another cliffy. Please R&R kindly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still don't own anything. Sorry this took a while to get posted, had 2 other plot bunnies running around my head that had to get out to make room for this one… hope you enjoy…..PS, if any one has any suggestions on how to make the categories (character names/relationships) show on my postings even though I am selecting them that would be great…feel free to PM me…kisses.

Previously on Big Brothers: Not noticing the strained silence in the room Clint lets his stomach do the talking and opens his mouth, "Damn what smells so good in here and can I please have all of it." Bucky did a face plant and thought 'strap in here we go'

Big Brothers #3

Secrets

Everyone turns to look at Clint except for Bucky whose shoulders are shaking so hard from trying not to laugh. Clint knew he was missing something big, "What, I'm hungry" Clint whined as he looked at everyone so innocently. Sara is now trying to keep a straight face while glancing over at Bucky.

"You okay other there Sarge? Need some oxygen for your old man lungs?" Sara asks with a giggle and causing everyone including Tony to stop and stare at Bucky.

Bucky loses it spectrally, bent over at the waist his hands on his knees laughing. Steve looks at Bucky fondly, seeing his best friend at such ease, it's been so long since he or anyone really has heard or seen that from him.

"Okay okay, it isn't that funny, clam up old man" Clint says rolling his eyes.

Sara still chuckling at Bucky turns to Steve, "So Cap, how do you all do this, do you eat at the island or set up a buffet and eat at the table….um and do you all have a table?" Sara gives Peter and Tony a side eye watching them.

"Cap?" Sara elbows Steve in his firm stomach still fascinated by Bucky's mostly restrained chuckles.

"Yeah….what?" Steve looks down at Sara confused as to why she just elbowed him.

"Food, eating, dude here is about to start gnawing on the furniture and as nice as it is, I don't think Mr. Stark would appreciate it plus it's so hard to clean all that out of your teeth." Sara smiles up to Steve innocently.

"Um….buffet then we can sit at the table that ok with everyone?" Steve asks.

Tony waves his hand dismissively towards then, "Fine Cap, whatever you want" still keeping his eyes glued to Peter.

While the Team and Sara worked to get all the food out and placed on the island counter including plates and silverware Tony continues to stand firm in front of Peter, arms folded across his chest waiting.

Peter looks up panicked, "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I just…..I'm sorry." Peter looks dejected and very interested in the kitchen tile.

"Peter…. how could you not tell anyone, not tell me, you had plenty of opportunities in the last month, you have been in and out of the Tower several times, at no time did you feel the need to say hey team, by the way…" Tony asks firmly.

Peter finds his shoes of great interest. "I know….I… sorry, I just thought…"

Sara pauses in the process of loading the serving platters with more eggs and bacon listening to Tony's tone and watching Peter, trying not to jump in but was ready to if needed. Bucky and Steve were also watching the interaction, Clint not making it to the table started eating standing up and Natasha observed everything silently as she also nibbled on some bacon standing next to Clint.

"Hey doll, you going to feed us or stand there like a statue?" Bucky jokingly asks.

Sara snorts drawing her attention away from Peter and Tony's conversation, "You take a side of oxygen with your breakfast old man. See two can play." Grinning at Bucky and finished serving up the gravy and biscuits.

"Doll if that's an invitation to play just name the time and place." Bucky fires back.

"Bucky" Steve says in a slightly reprimanding tone rolling his eyes at him and huffing at his manners, when Natasha notices Sara freeze up and elbows Clint, a folk of eggs half way to his mouth.

Sara stops, everything just stops. She stops moving, breathing, blinking. "R-red S-sergeant"

Peter's spidey senses were itching causing him to look around the room for danger and notices that Sara is very still, her eyes glazed over. Pushing past Tony and over to Sara but not touching her, "Sara, you're not there….you are here at the Avenger Tower with Peter and Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes…you're not there, your safe…they can't hurt you anymore… Cap won't let them touch you…your safe…you need to breath….you safe here."

Sara takes a deep breath choking on the air, her eyes slowly clearing, her fist loosening. Sara shakes her head and looks around at everyone staring at her noticing Peter standing next to her "How bad, did I…?" she asks.

"Not bad this time, you didn't lash out at all, see nothings broken, all still here and hungry" Peter replied trying to lighten the mood and gives Sara a big hug.

"Good morning love bug." Sara hugs Peter back tightly.

Sara trying not to look at anyone, "Um maybe we should eat since I think dude is ready for his second plate there may not be much left, what you think love bug, you hungry we got to fill that hollow leg you male teenagers carry around." Peter smiled at Sara knowing she was back completely with him.

Snorts and chuckles were made by various people.

Clint feeling the need to defend his-self, "Hey this is really good, can we keep her please Tony, this beats Bruce's mystery oatmeal and my burnt toast hands down and I bet she's a wiz with anything to do with blueberries" Clint giving Sara a wink, knowing Tony's weakness for the fruit.

Tony scoffs. "She's not a pet bird brain, I'm sure she has responsibilities elsewhere." Tony making his point clear.

"Yeah let's eat" Peter glances back at Tony "there's lots to talk about afterwards."

Peter finding some of his confidence back walked around the island counter lightly pushing Bucky out of the way which started a brotherly shoving match, all elbows and grunts, as they made their way through the line. Sara smiled warmly at them, but was still rooted in her spot. Clint after filling his plate again along with Natasha made their way to the table, Tony cautiously followed Peter leaving Sara and Cap.

"Oh don't get you Iron Man patties in a twist Stark; I remembered to grind the glass up extra fine this time." Sara smiles brightly. Clint and Bucky snigger as they continue to shovel in their food.

Tony looks at Sara wide eyed, "I think I'll just have some toast thanks" Tony grabs a couple of slices and the blueberry jam and walks over to the table leaving just Steve and Sara.

"Sara, could you just not….please" Steve pinches his nose trying to stop the head ache that is forming behind his eyes from these two, god and he thought him and Tony butted heads.

"Fine Cap I'll behave….for now." Sara sighed.

"Thank you…Ladies first" Steve motioned.

"Not really hungry at the moment, you go ahead." Sara replied.

"Sara, eat." Peter called out from the table across the room, surprising everyone again, especially Tony by his firm tone.

Sara huffs at Peter mumbling under her breath, "Damn super hearing love bugs and his damn spidey senses." Steve smirks at Sara and then looks over his shoulder to Peter and Bucky who were listening and watching, nods his head that she was filling a plate and they go back to eating.

As Sara walks past Steve to the table he stops her with a gentle hand on her arm whispering "Just so you know Peter is not the only one with super hearing, just thought I would warn ya." Sara's eyes got big as she looked at Steve and then back to Bucky who raised his coffee mug in her direction.

Sara mumbles again, "well son of…biscuit eaters." Bucky raises an eye brow and Steve leans in to Sara's ear, "Language" Bucky notices Sara blushing, turning a nice pink and wondering what Steve said, thankfully it clears by the time she sits down at the table to eat and not noticing a smirking Bucky.

After breakfast had been polished off, plates and silverware back in the kitchen and another pot of coffee made and cups topped off everyone was back at the table. Tony was trying his best to be patient but it was wearing thin and Sara noticed.

Clearing her throat to get everyone's attention, "Peter, Mr. Stark and everyone have been patient long enough."

"Yeah" Peter fiddles with his napkin so Bucky who is sitting next to him gives it a try, having some luck with him the night before.

"Kid think of this as a band aid, just rip it off, you know it's going to hurt like hell for just a few minutes then it's done, we'll even put a new Iron Man one on after words." Peter rolls his eyes at Bucky giving him a shoulder bump.

Peter takes a deep breath, "Okay. So you all know I was living with Aunt May."

"Was?" Natasha asks.

Sara looked up at Natasha with a hard steely look and shakes her head no, mouthing the words 'stop' hoping she would get the hint, she did.

"Sorry go on."

Peter stayed focused on the table while he spoke taking another deep breath.

"Last month May was called in to work an ER shift at the hospital, when she gets there apparently the shift nurse had no idea why she was there, said no one called her. May told her she was called in but would go home if it was a mistake, but the shift nurse said they are always short staffed in the ER at night so maybe someone called her in and didn't tell her about it and since she was already there she could put in a couple over time hours. Someone…a man came in shooting…t-there were several people wounded but Aunt May was the only one….w-who…died" Peter whispered the final word.

Silence was thick in the air, but the entire Team was suspicious, this didn't sound right and would meet on it to dig into it a little later.

Steve felt movement close to his leg and looks down to see Sara's knee bouncing like mad while she held the rest of her body ridged, fists white knuckled in her lap, staring at the table. Steve reached down and gently laid his hand on Sara's knee and gave it a squeeze, she gives Steve a very slight nod and he removes his hand placing back on the table and Sara slowly loosened up her fists. Bucky is focused on Peter and Tony but Clint and Natasha were taking in the entire room as they were trained to do and at that moment saw what passed between Steve and Sara, they looked at each other, practically reading each other's minds and in agreement this also would be discussed later.

Tony places his hand on Peter's arm to get his attention, clearing his throat "We are…I-I am sorry for your loss Peter, you should not have had to deal with this on your own."

"I didn't, I mean I was a hot mess for a while and I wasn't completely alone, I had Sara" Peter defends himself, causing Tony to huff.

Clint raised his hand like he was a kid in school and Bucky couldn't help himself.

"The table recognizes the bird brain perched in the corner" Peter laughs and Tony smirks.

"Okay, first that sucks kid but we got your back no matter what, second I agree with Tony why didn't you say anything sooner, third how did you keep Tony's AI from finding anything about this, and D who the hell is Sara?"

"Um…" Was all Peter was able to get out before Tony jumped in. "Yeah who is this Sara person?" Tony smirked at her, finally he was going to get some answers and all eyes now were looking at Sara and Peter mouthed a 'sorry'.

Sara looked right at Tony and with her evilest toothy smile that Sara could muster, "I'm your worst nightmare" rubbing her hands together adding in an evil cackle to top it off.

Silence- till Peter bursts out laughing knowing this is just how Sara is.

"What? I've been dyeing to use that on someone all day….fine you people need to get the sticks out of your asses" Sara pouts.

Sara waves Peter off and like Clint raised her hand up waving it around and bouncing up and down in her chair like a crazy kid wanting candy. Peter and now Bucky and Steve are chuckling at her antics.

Clint answered this time, "The table yields to the unknown chef who by the way great breakfast. Tony you sure we can't keep her?" Tony rolls his eyes at Clint.

"Well I can answer a couple of those questions for you….I am the mystery girl Sara Smith, it is nice to meet you both finally. Peter talks about all of you, a lot. I've known May and Peter for some time since I live down the hall from them. May and I became good friends….sisters really" Sara whispered. "After Ben died and the job she had she decided to get her affairs in order, she said she had a feeling something was coming, so she got her will and guardian papers for Peter filled out and ready to go in case they were needed and thank god she did or we would be fighting the system instead of each other."

"So you have custody of Peter, you know who he is?" Natasha speaks for the first time since she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes." Sara answered bluntly.

"No" Tony rounded.

"Yes"…"No"…"Yes"…"I said NO." The table followed the verbal back and forth like a tennis match till Tony huffed and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Pouting won't get you very far with me Mr. Stark I live with a teenager, I can do this all day" Sara places her elbows on the table, chin in her hand grinning like a loon ready to wait Tony out.

Peter whispers to Tony, "Mr. Stark, it's fine, she's fine. I'm still going to school, still doing the friendly neighborhood Spiderman thing, still visiting the Tower and you if…if you want me to, there are a few things that need to be dealt with like the apartment and some of the bills but Sara is working on it."

"Of course I…we want you to visit the Tower and maybe some of the easier missions and you are still my favorite intern and we all will help with the apartment situation" Tony said with a smile.

"Mr. Stark I'm your only intern." Peter smiles back, hoping things will be better now that this is all out in the open.

"As for why Peter did not say anything that's on him to discuss with you all if he wants to, as to why your AI did not see the obituary in the paper that's on you Mr. Stark to figure out because I know enough about computers to break them and last but not least, Clint I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking I have chicken and dumplings simmering on the stove for lunch or dinner if you want and no you can't keep me no matter how good my blue berry pancakes are" Sara smiles brightly and winking at Clint.

"But why"…Clint whines…"your family now" Bucky sees the look Sara gives Peter at the mention of family and something passes between the two of them, there are still more secrets to be shared.

"Stop thinking with your stomach Legolas or you're going to get nothing but bird seed for a week" Tony replies.

"Fine but my stomach is not giving up so easily." Sara giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Peter can I ask what set you off yesterday since you have been keeping this quiet for over a month." Steve asked generally concerned.

Peter sighs, "Sometimes when things are quiet my mind will wonder and a small hill becomes a really big mountain, yeah I hit the mountain yesterday." Everyone was shaking their heads in understanding and appreciation in Peter admitting he was at his limit and needed more help.

"Well, I am glad you came to the tower when you did Peter, this will always be a safe place to come to." Steve said hearing a quiet round of 'Amen' from everyone around the table and Sara was impressed, this is not only a Team but a family dysfunctional as it is.

"Ok little chef your turn" Tony shifts the conversation to Sara to see what she will reveal.

"What you want to know." Holding her head up and staring Tony down.

"Just start at the beginning." Steve replied before Tony could open his mouth and those two get started again.

Sara shrugs her shoulders, "Okay…. In the beginning there was darkness then a big bang and then a blue planet, then a bunch of idiot people showed up and there you have it."

Silence

"Sara" Peter whined.

"Wow, rough audience, you all really need to see a doctor about those sticks I mentioned earlier."

Rolling her eyes and huffs, "Fine… all I ask is that you don't interrupt….just like a band aid." Bucky looked at Steve.

"Ok a long time ago there was an evil empire; they had their faithful servants and soldiers. Two of their most faithful were scientists, husband and wife doing the good work of the empire and they had a little girl. Now little girl was raised in the evil empire, getting enough schooling to get by and so she grew up. Not brilliant like her parents or knock out pretty, just average and really good at being invisible, till she turned eighteen and she wasn't." Sara takes a deep breath. "So the very loyal scientist were done with raising little girl and gifted her to said empire, not being anything special she was moved around from station to station till she was place in administration, well that didn't last long since she got caught down loading some files, god did she get punished real good for that one." Sara snorts. "Anyway little girl who was so good at being invisible unfortunately did get noticed by a high ranking soldier who thought she would make for good entertainment for the troops."

"Oh god" Natasha gasps quietly, Sara nods her head in acknowledgement. The men sit rigid.

"And so on and so forth. Some of the soldiers took a liking to her and treated her nice, some not so much. When the higher ups noticed this they would use her as a reward for mission completed or p-punishment if f-failed. "

"Sara, Did I ever….did we?" Bucky asked quietly his fists tight and white knuckled on the table afraid of her answer.

Sara looked right at Bucky. "No Sarge, we never had the pleasure of meeting, though I did hear about the Winter Soldier or the Assist a lot, but no I would remember you." Sara gave a chin gesture towards his metal arm "hard to forget that."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they were all holding. This is one of Bucky's biggest fears, this right here, things he did under Hydra and not remembering them, it still keeps him up at night afraid that something will resurface and will relive the nightmares all over again or they will come after him and pull him back in.

"Anyway, one day the rebels came in and blew the hell out of the evil empire crashing a big helicarrier into the Potomac and scattered their secrets to the web. Took my chance and hot footed myself out, stayed under the radar allowing myself to heal, paid for thing with cash and I get paid in cash and try to put my life back together, The End."

Silence-

"Well shit" Clint exclaims. "Nice Clint so eloquently put." Tony says.

Sara feeling very vulnerable at this moment so stands up to head off the kitchen, but Steve grabs a hold of her hand to stop her.

"Cap I don't mind holding hands and all but at least buy me dinner first." Steve stammers his ears turning pink. "I...I…well…I" but was still holding her had.

Giving him a break Sara pulls he hand away and pats him on the head, "relax Cap, what I tell you last night about your muscle getting in a bunch, still need to work on that."

Tony leans over to Peter doing an obvious stage whisper, "I think she may be growing on me if she can do that to our Cap….maybe just a little." Peter beams wanting Sara and Tony to get a long, they are the two most important people in his life right now.

"Question?" This from the very quiet and vey watchful and dangerous Natasha "How'd you figure out who Peter is, he keeps that pretty hidden."

Sara lets out a laugh and leans her hip on Steve's shoulder just to wind him up some more, "That's easy, I was walking home late from work and saw my little love bug scurrying down the side of our building and crawl into Peter's window. I confronted him the next day and well we've been buds ever since."

With that Sara turned and made her way into the kitchen to get started on the breakfast dishes and check on lunch, she just needed to add the dumplings and let them cooked and it should be ready.

"Lunch in thirty if anyone is hungry" Sara calls out wishing for the first time today they could keep her, that they would want her in their family.

A/N: Wow that was a lot, but I hope the answers them to everyone satisfaction… Thank you all for your reviews, keep them coming, make me happy in a crazy world. Thinking about pairing Sara off with someone: Steve or Bucky, any thoughts...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own anything….this chapter is a little sad…apparently my muse has to stay 6 feet from me so was on the struggle bus a bit….Already have ideas for the next chapter… so will get right to work...patience my lovelies…

Big Brother

The Aftermath

Sara got busy in the kitchen getting started on the breakfast dishes and packing away any left overs that they had, which was not much considering the appetites of the Team. Sara grabbed the large metal mixing spoon and gave the soup a good stir, tasting it to see if any seasoning still needs to be added before she got to work on the dumplings. Happy with the flavor Sara went to the fridge and grabbed two cans of biscuit dough left over from breakfast, the canister of flour and a rolling pin, she turned towards the island counter since there was plenty of space to roll out the dough and there stood none other than Agent Romanoff, silently watching and calculating.

"Yes Agent Romanoff" Sara asked placing the items on the counter top, getting it organized.

"Just thought we could have some girl talk while you work and you can call me Natasha" Natasha states.

"Okay…so what you want to talk about…hm?" Sara says as she pops the first can open, sprinkles flour on the counter and begins rolling out the dough to a thin consistency before taking a very sharp kitchen knife and cutting it into diamond shapes and stacking them on a plate and then pulls out the next biscuit and repeats.

"Do you need to see a doctor….from your time…with them? Are you healed, healthy?" Natasha asked taking a seat to the island counter as she watched Sara work expertly with the knife.

Sara paused and looks up at Natasha with confusion, "No…I'm fine…nothing left but scars anyway and no one wants to see all that" Sara shrugs her shoulders and started on the next biscuit.

"Scars?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah….punishment, they would make the soldiers that failed their mission's watch, especially the ones that took a liking to me" Sara quietly replied not looking at Natasha, unable to handle her look of judgment and discuss.

"Did they have you on some kind of patch or shot, I can't imagine Hydra wanting a bunch of babies running around, that's not their style." Natasha asked coldly, keeping a close eye on the knife in Sara's hand.

Sara held the knife in a white knuckle grip and gave Natasha a steely glare, providing her the answer she was not so delicately digging for.

"They had me fixed, nice of them don't you think quite considerate, simple procedure really and one less thing for them to worry about and my loving parents approved and didn't look back, you satisfied…Agent Romanoff" Sara growled at her.

Peter must have picked up the tension in the kitchen as his senses were pinging again and calls out to Sara.

"Hey….you all okay in there" Peter calls out and again surprises the men at the table and interrupting Tony's conversation with Clint.

"Peter what?" Tony asks.

Peter waives him off waiting for an answer trying to look around Tony into the kitchen; he was getting ready to get up when Bucky lays his hand on his arm shaking his head.

"Wait"

Sara calls out, "Yeah we're fine love bug, just having girl talk, going to start braiding each other's hair in a minute and debating who has the best ass Brad Pitt or Ryan Reynolds." Sara replies with a forced happy tone.

Before Peter can answer Tony calls out, "Hey doesn't Capcicle here get at least an honorable mention, he does have America's ass." Steve turns a lovely shade of pink and the rest of the table starts chuckling.

"Tony" Steve whines, running his hands down his face.

Natasha asks, "Speaking of men and their asses, what's with you, Rogers and Barnes, any interest there?" Catching Sara off guard on the one eighty turn of the conversation.

Now it's Sara's turn to blush, "Um….wait…what…why you…"

"Well your lovely blush really tells me everything I need to know anyway….so…"

"Are we really going to stand here and talk about boys my dear, considering you have the pick of the litter? You have something in common with them; you're beautiful and highly intelligent. I on the other hand am very broken so not holding my breath for anyone at this point, besides Peter takes priority right now anyway." Sara says shrugging her shoulders a bit sad.

After the conversation stalls into silence, Natasha wanted to ask more questions but she held back and just watched as Sara finishes the biscuits and starts dropping them into the soup, stirring constantly to keep them from sticking and then places the lid on the stew pot for them to cook.

-At the table -

The guys were chuckling at Steve and Tony; they always find a way to poke at each other.

"So Cap, what's your story with our spit fire chef?" Tony asks wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Um….what? I don't know what you're talking about, ask Bucky he's the one that's been flirting with her since she got here" The tip of Steve's ears turning pink with embarrassment.

"What I….um" Bucky stutters, causing everyone at the table to laugh at the two boys.

Once they all calm down a bit Tony starts with the questions for Peter again.

"Okay Peter, I know this is hard to talk about but we need to know if there are any details about the shooting that you can think of that stands out to you…you know that feels off." Tony asks.

Peter looks down at the table and takes a deep breath, his leg bouncing like crazy again. Bucky reaches out and places his metal hand on Peter's leg giving it a squeeze.

"Breathe Peter we're not going anywhere; just take your time anything you can think of." Bucky says quietly, Peter nods his head and takes a breath.

"Both Sara and I thought it was odd that Aunt May would be called into an ER shift since she just finished working back to back doubles and had the next two days off. That the shift nurse did not know about her being called as Aunt May has complained in the past about how tight they run things in the ER, I mean you have to check with them if you want to go to the bathroom. And yes it's easy enough to get into the ER if you really want to, but it just seemed like she was targeted and the other injuries were a cover…..does that sound weird?" Peter asked looking up at Tony and then at the rest of the guys, his eyes starting to fill up again and rubs the sleeve of his arm across them hoping they won't notice.

Bucky squeezed Peter's leg again, "Those are all good points Peter" Bucky replied trying to reassure Peter as he glanced around the table.

"Did you get to see any of the video or a police report Peter?" Clint asks. Peter huffs.

"Um…..no. Sara went with me to identify her b-body so I was a bit of a mess, plus a minor and next of kin, but Sara managed to persuade one of the officers for a copy and when asked about the video she was told the cameras didn't catch the guys face" Peter replies missing all the raised eye brows at the news that Sara was able to get a copy of the police report and wondering just how she managed that.

"That's okay Peter; does she still have a copy of it?" Tony asked

"I don't know you will have to ask, she told me once that she stashes everything in different places in her apartment out of habit when she was with Hydra" Peter answers whispering the last part.

"Hmmmm… I wonder if that would include the flash drives she got caught downloading." Tony says out loud to himself.

"Tony focus" Steve says.

At that moment Peter's stomach decides to make itself known and growl loudly causing everyone to stare and smirk at Peter.

"What did Sara say earlier about male teenagers and their hollow legs?" Steve says laughing.

"What…I'm just a growing boy with a crazy metabolism." Peter says blushing in embarrassment, but trying to defend his stomach as it growls again causing Peter to huff.

"Well, if that soup tastes as good as it smells and breakfast was any indication I will agree with Peter's stomach and I still say you need to find a way to keep her Tony and not just for our stomachs but for Cap and Barnes to" Clint jokes winking at Peter which causes all the guys to bust out laughing or blush as Natasha walks back to the table and sits down to join them.

"Should be about fifteen minutes so put a muzzle on your stomachs boys" Natasha informs them.

"I think I will go see if she needs any help" Peter quickly got up and walked into the kitchen leaving the Team at the table staring at this back.

"Tony" Natasha gets his attention.

"Yeah…"

"This does not feel right, we're missing some pieces of the puzzle still" Natasha replies insistently.

"I agree" Clint adds.

"As do I, I think we need to consider that Peter's aunt was targeted to what end I don't know" Steve comments.

Tony sighs pinching his nose, trying to stop a head ache from starting.

"I know I know….I just don't trust her, she's playing her cards very close to her chest." Tony replies.

"Wouldn't you?" Bucky asked "She doesn't know any of us except from what Peter has told her and what she has seen on TV, plus she doesn't exactly have the best back round to just open up and lay everything on the table, that would have easily gotten her killed, haven't you all noticed she hides behind a very well developed mask." Bucky's fists clench tight thinking about what Hydra did to her for all those years.

"We know Bucky" Steve tried to placate him.

"Tony I'm sorry to say this you are going to have to play nice if you want more from her, we need to get a copy of the police report and surveillance video if it's even still available." Bucky commented.

"I don't want to but I don't think I'm going to have much choice" Tony whined causing everyone to snicker at him.

"Fine I'll play nice for now, so what's the plan Cap?" Tony asked.

-Kitchen -

Peter walked into the kitchen and stood next to Sara as she kept an eye on the stew pot and stirred it occasionally. Sara noticed Peter standing next to her and leans over to place her head on his shoulder.

"How you doing love bug?"

"Okay I guess." Peter replies.

"Mmmmm" Sara just hums a response, finally feeling the effects of her lack of sleep and knows she is going to crash soon.

"Peter can you grab the bowls and spoons from the cabinet and put them on the serving tray please I think this is ready to go and I can hear your stomach crying out to feed the monster"

Peter whines at Sara about his hollow leg being hungry again and starts setting up the tray. Sara moves the pot over to the island counter top and starts ladling the soup out for everyone. Once done she has Peter take it to the table so everyone can grab a bowl and start eating. Sara was hesitant to follow but slowly made her way to the table as well, not really wanting to have a round three with Stark.

Clint was already half way through his bowl "Damn girl this is so good" as Sara sat down next to Steve.

"Glad you like it Clint, it's an old recipe, I just added a bit here and there to punch it up." Sara stated looking and feeling tired.

"Are you not going to eat?" Bucky asked enjoying the soup as well, the chicken was plentiful and moist, the dumplings had plumped up nicely and the soup was thick and hearty.

Sara just hummed again as a response.

"Peter?" Steve was concerned about Sara.

"She needs to sleep, she only got a couple hours last night and was up early this morning, but she should eat something before she crashes" Peter replied getting up and going to the kitchen for another bowl and bringing it back to the table and placing it in front of her.

"Sara you need to eat." Peter whispers.

"Hey love bug, tired." Sara's says slurring her words.

"Eat just a few bite and we'll get you to a bed, okay." Peter looked over to Bucky who nods and walks back over to his chair to finish eating.

"M'kay….we safe?" Sara asks to no one in particular.

Steve reaches out and places his hand on her arm, "You're both safe here, now try and eat a bit"

"M'kay"

On autopilot Sara begins to eat her soup that Peter had brought her, unaware that everyone was watching her with concern. Once Sara was finished and Bucky had eaten his fill, he picks up his bowl and circles around the table to pick up Sara's and takes them into the kitchen and places them into the sink. When he returns he reaches down and picks up Sara bridal style and tells Peter he's going to take her to his room and lay her down to sleep. Peter watches Bucky carry Sara through the kitchen heading for the elevator and sighs.

"Peter is this normal?" Steve asks.

Peter looked Steve head on not seeing his idol, his eyes showing just a quick glimpse of maturity beyond his years of the young man he is growing into, "Just because you rip the band aid off quickly sir, doesn't mean there isn't consequences in the aftermath that go with it."

Silence

Tony cleared his throat to get Peter's attention, wanting to lighten the mood.

"How about you and I head down to the lab, I've got a couple projects running that could use a fresh pair of eyes" Tony asks.

"Sure, that sounds good Mr. Stark, we should get the dishes done up first though." Peter replies feeling relieved that he and Tony are going to be ok.

"Oh don't worry about that kid, we'll take care of it and order in for supper so little chef can sleep as long as she needs to, that cool guys?" Clint says.

Steve and Natasha nod their heads and get up to start clearing the table, taking things back to the kitchen to get started.

Tony and Peter also get up from the table, "Well that's taken care of, so how about it, to the lab my favorite intern?"

"Your only intern" Peter smiles at Tony. "Mr. Stark, we're ok right?"

Tony wraps his arm around Peter's shoulders, "There are some things that we still need to talk about and figure out, but we got your back Peter."

Peter lets out a big sigh, "Good, can't have you hiring a new intern and have them screw up all my hard work, I mean I almost have you broke in" as he smirks up at Tony. Tony ruffles his hair as they walk into the kitchen.

"We are going to the lab for some science bro quality time, call us when the food gets here, now come along young buck….wait….what do you mean broken in…..Peter?" Tony and Peter head off to the elevator giggling at each other leaving Steve, Clint and Natasha on clean up duty.

-Bucky's Room-

Bucky stepped off the elevator with Sara in his arms and made his way to his room.

"Jarvis can you please open my door, my hands are a bit full are the moment" Bucky asks.

"Of course sir." Jarvis opens the door for them, then Bucky kicks it closed with his foot. "Thank you Jarvis"

Bucky carries Sara into his bedroom and lays her down in the middle of the bed, deciding to pull her shoes off so she would be more comfortable, covering her with an extra quilt that Bucky keeps in his room so she would be warm, Bucky sat on the edge of the bed debating on joining her, but the movement must have woken her.

"B-bucky?" Sara's words slurred.

"Hey doll, just sleep, Peter's with Tony and the rest of the Team are on clean up duty and we are going to order in for dinner tonight." Bucky told her.

Sara raises her arms above her head and arches her back with a jaw cracking yawn and proceeded to roll over, her back facing Bucky. Well that answers the questions if he would be joining her under the quilt till he sees Sara reach behind her hip and pats the bed, "Come on old man, need a snuggle buddy, keeps the night mares away."

Bucky not about to turn down the opportunity being given to hold this beautiful dame for just a little bit, toes off his shoes and crawl onto the bed, above the blanket, behind Sara curled up tight to her with his metal arm across her waist and his flesh arm underneath their shared pillow. Bucky could smell her shampoo, crisp apple and the warmth of her skin through her shirt and quilt. He could die right now and be a happy man.

"Bucky"

"Yeah doll I'm here"

"Does it ever stop? Sara asks.

"Does what ever stop?"

"The night mares, sometimes…. I-I can still feel them. So many hands, their hot breath huffing, the pain afterwards, begging them to stop" Sara says with a hitch in her voice trying to hold back her tears and emotions.

"I don't know darlin', I think in time it will get better, I still have night mares from my own….experience with them."

Sara pulls Bucky's metal arm tight around her, his broad chest to her back, his breath puffing in her hair. They could give each other something that no one else could at this moment, the understanding of surviving hell, both broken and scarred but finding comfort in each other.

"Sleep sweet heart, no one is going to get past me" Bucky whispered.

"M'kay" Sara yawned again and snuggled deeper into Bucky's warmth, both drifting off, both hoping for a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Ok what you think? R&R…please… and I'll keep working for the next chapter….hugs and kisses


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't own anything…with reduced work hours right now…going to use my time to get another chapter written…hope you enjoy…hopefully I have managed to put the struggle bus in park for a bit…lol

Big Brothers

Just another day in the life

Sara slowly began to wake up from her nap when she noticed she was not alone and there was a very large and warm body lying behind her. She looked down at the metal arm at her waist and realized who it was and remembered, not that she minded but not sure how that happened. In effort not to wake him Sara lifted his arm up just enough to scoot out from underneath him and the quilt and sit on the edge of the bed, but apparently it was enough to wake her snuggle buddy.

"Sara" Bucky calls out sleep thick in his voice.

"Yeah…just need to use the bathroom."

"Second door on the left" Bucky mumbles out.

Sara makes her way to the bathroom to do her business, while washing her hands she noticed that Sargent Barnes is a very neat, some would even say a minimalist. Sara made her way back to the bedroom and pauses in the door frame when she sees Bucky is awake and sitting up with his back against the headboard, apparently waiting for her.

"Hey"

"Hey back doll" Bucky replies watching her carefully but pats the bed for her to join him.

Sara climbs back onto the bed and pulls the quilt up to her chest leaning back against the headboard next to Bucky, shoulders touching.

"So…" Sara starts "Is this when you deploy your charm Sarge?" Sara smiles innocently up at Bucky.

"No ma'am, my mad and highly talented skills are on lock down till requested." Bucky smirks at Sara.

"Good to know soldier, you'll be the first to know when I give the all clear, deal" Sara lays her head on his shoulder as he lays his cheek on top of her head.

"Deal"

This was awkward but at the same time comfortable and not wanting to push her luck anymore Sara decides it was time to return to the living and go check on Peter.

"Jarvis what time is it?" Sara asks

"It is currently 4:50 in the evening Miss Sara" Jarvis replied quickly.

"Where is everyone at currently?" Bucky asks knowing that would be her next question.

"Boss and Mr. Parker are currently in the lab; Captain Rogers, Agent Barton and Romanoff are currently in the gym"

"Thank you Jarvis" Sara replies.

Sara gets up off the bed taking the quilt with her and begins folding it up to lay across the bottom of the bed. Bucky just sits back and watches. Her chestnut hair had come loose while she slept, allowing him to bury his nose deeper into it, she must have fixed it back up while she was in the bathroom because it is pulled back into a pony tail with thin wisps here and there falling out. She is stunning to him and is willing to wait till she is ready; she is worth the wait even if she doesn't think so.

Sara notices Bucky staring.

"Come on old man, time to get up and rejoin the world, we have hidden away long enough, were going to start the rumor mill running and bets to be placed"

"Oh I guarantee it's too late for that sweet heart." Bucky smiles at Sara knowing how his Team mates are.

"Oh dear, oh dear….what ever shall we do Sarge?" Sara looks over to Bucky wanting to have some fun now.

Getting up off the bed Bucky walks over to Sara and pulls her into a quick hug and then releases her.

"Well, I say we act normal it will drive them crazy with suspicion" Bucky laughs at Sara's disappointing look.

"Fine, we'll play it your way for now. Besides I wouldn't want to scar my love bug and ruin all that teenage innocents" Sara huffed at her fun being spoiled.

Considering Peter has probably heard worse at school from his peers Bucky just laughed as they walked towards the door to head out to the elevator to drop Bucky off at the gym and Sara at Tony's lab. When the elevator stopped for Sara to get off she turned and gave Bucky a quick barely there peck on the lips.

"Thank you James for the snuggle and staying above the quilt, you may not think I noticed but I did and it means a lot to me" Sara whispers kissing him again lightly on the cheek as she walks off the elevator not bothering to look back at a grinning Bucky to head on down to the gym.

-The Gym—

Steve was running on the tread mill in the corner while Clint and Natasha were sparing on the mats in the middle of the room when Bucky walks into the gym still grinning causing everyone stops and stare.

"What?"

Steve slows down the tread mill and hops off marching over to Bucky rears back and punches him the jaw and down onto his ass.

"What the hell Steve" Bucky cries rubbing his jaw.

Steve reaches down and yanks Bucky back to his feet, "You had better been a perfect gentleman mister."

Bucky shakes Steve off, "What exactly are you implying Steven Grant?"

"I know you James Buchanan and she has been through enough." Steve pants out.

Natasha and Clint stand back and watch the two men posturing, bumping chest and pointing fingers. Clint heard Natasha mumble 'Neanderthals' a few times under her breath before deciding to head for the shower.

"Guys…..guys that's enough, don't say something you're going to regret." Clint says trying to get through the thick testosterone in the air.

"God Stevie, what is wrong with you. You know me better than that; I would never take advantage like that, especially if there is a chance of something in the future." Bucky huffed out. "Besides I thought you had a thing for…." Steve jumped on Bucky covering his mouth to shut him up but of course Clint heard him and quirked an eye brow at Steve.

"Have a thing for who Cap?" Clint asks wiggling his eye brows at him and while Steve was distracted with Clint, Bucky opened his mouth and licked Steve's hand to get him to move it, which he did with a very manly squeal and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Damn it Bucky I hate when you do that, it's disgusting you jerk" Steve whined.

"Why do you think I do it you punk" Bucky smirked.

Clint was confused, "Just like that you are best buds again?"

"Please, if he was really mad at me he would have taking my head off" Bucky says to Clint.

Clint decides to leave the two best friends to them-selves and head off to shower.

"Hey, what are we ordering for dinner, any ideas?" Clint asks.

"Let's do pizza; we can have Jarvis call in." Bucky replies.

"Sounds good to me, Jarvis can you please call in our standing order at Tony's favorite Pizzeria" Steve asks.

"Done Captain Rogers, I will inform you when it arrives." Jarvis replies.

"Thank you Jarvis" Clint, Bucky and Steve call out.

"Alright punk, you've missed two training sessions, get in the ring, we're going to go a few rounds before the food arrives" Steve orders.

"Yes Captain, of course Captain, my feet are like wings oh Captain my Captain" Bucky sasses back to Steve.

"Punk"

"Jerk"

-In Tony's Lab—

When Sara got to Tony's lab she almost turned back, she was never welcomed in her parent's lab and was always compared to a bull in a china shop. But before she could make a quick getaway, Peter saw her through the window and waved her in. Sara took a deep breath and reminded herself to touch nothing.

"Hey Sara, you have a good rest." Peter welcomed her happily.

"Yep, all rested and raring to go my little love bug." Sara smiled at Peter and ignoring Tony at the moment which he did not like at all in his own lab.

"Come see what Mr. Stark and I have been working on, it's so cool, we have figured out a way to rework my webs to be stronger and last longer and in small enough containers that they fit in my web shooters and can pop out and a new one put in quickly, isn't it so cool" Peter rambled quickly.

Both Sara and Tony were happy to see the energetic and bouncy Peter back.

"That is totally cool and I'm glad you are enjoying your time with Mr. Stark" Sara says sincerely knowing Tony was listening to the tone of her every word.

"It's getting close to dinner time and I think the guys were going to order pizza last I heard, you hungry love bug?" Sara asked.

Peter shrugs his shoulders, "A bit, but I'm always hungry, I don't' know why you keep asking."

Tony scarfs.

"So…" Tony starts.

"So…" Sara replies trying her best not to touch anything but fascinated by the schematics displayed on the screen in front of them.

"You and Barnes, huh, inquiring minds want to know so we can properly wager our bets?" Tony asks wiggling his eye brows at Sara.

"You and Cap, huh, I may just place a wager myself?" Sara fires back.

"W-wait…what….me and Steve….I-I….your crazy, Cap and I argue all the time?" Tony defends.

"Foreplay" Sara smirks.

Tony stares at her like she's crazy and Peter pretends to not be listening to the conversation but can't hide his knowing smirk as he sees it to.

"Peter I think I broke him, so my work here is done." Sara laughs.

"Sorry for the interruption boss but the food has arrived and is being set up in the kitchen." Jarvis calls out.

"Thank you Jarvis" Peter replies.

"We'll be up in a minute I think I need to reboot him or something." Peter chuckles.

Sara heads out of the lab and back to the elevator as it makes its way to the kitchen floor shaking her head at what nobody sees but is right in front of them. Oh well, if she got the ball rolling so be it, everyone deserves the right to be happy, well almost everyone.

-The Kitchen-

When Sara steps off the elevator and walks into the kitchen she is instantly hit with the smell of pizza and garlic bread causing her mouth to water. Steve was in the process of unpacking everything which included a salad and wings as well, it was enough to feed a small army.

"Hey, you need any help?" Sara asks

"Nope, almost done, just have to wait for the hungry hoards to arrive." Steve replies with a laugh and Sara joins him.

"Well I can't imagine we will have to wait too long as good as this smells."

Steve smiles, "This is Tony's favorite so they'll be here licitly split." And as predicted the elevator doors open and the rest of the Team file out like it's a built in clown car.

"Yea!" Is all Tony says with a happy smile as he makes a beeline for the box holding the Supreme and grabbing several slices and a plate.

"Did you place the order Cap?" Tony asks after inhaling his first slice of heaven and everyone else had served them-selves and had moved off to the table concentrating on their own plates.

"Yeah, did I miss something; I know this is your favorite place." Steve replies.

"Nope you did good…um…have you been there, you know to the restaurant to dine in?" Tony asks.

"It's kind of hard to go anywhere without being noticed Tony, why?" Steve says a little disappointed at his lack of privacy being Captain America.

"Well maybe I can set something up sometime, they have great lasagna and stuffed shells with marinara you may like to try…you know if you want to go with me….sometime." Tony says off handedly.

"Sure…if you want….to go together….sometime" Cap replies trying to keep the butterflies under control in his stomach.

"Good…it's a date…I'll have Jarvis set something up" Tony replies as he takes another slice and heads off to the table to join the rest of the team to eat leaving Steve standing in shock of what just happened.

"Steve you ok? I don't need to get Bucky's oxygen for ya, do I?" Sara says trying so hard not to laugh at Steve's shock expression.

"What just happened?" Steve says out loud.

"Well, you see when one person likes another they do things together, it's called dating, now this may lead to doing other things together, adult things, but I'll leave that for Tony to explain." Sara trying so hard to keep her chuckles under her breath.

"I…wait what….I can't….he's just messing with me…right?" Steve asks.

"I don't know Cap he sounded pretty on point to me, unwind all that muscle and just go with it, now come eat, I'll keep your virtue safe for now."

Sara and Steve make it to the table and take a seat joining in on the already flowing conversation when Tony catches her eye. Sara gives Tony a bright smile and tips her glass to him and Tony does as well in return, this just may be the start of beautiful friendship.

A/N: Kind of short but have to get ready for work….sorry.. but that's two chapters in a day…so hope you enjoy….R&R please…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Don't own anything Avengers… WARNING! In this chapter there is violence towards the end… will put a warning if you want to skip it.

Previously: Sara and Steve make it to the table and take a seat joining in on the already flowing conversation when Tony catches her eye. Sara gives Tony a bright smile and tips her glass to him and Tony does as well in return, this just may be the start of beautiful friendship.

Big Brothers

Who's that at the door?

After the Team managed to demolish the pizzas only leaving empty boxes they decided to head to the common room to have some Team bonding time with the challenge of a Mario Kart competition winner take all, leaving Tony and Sara at the table eyeing each other and the fragile truce they have started.

Sara wipes her mouth with her napkin and gets up from the table to move down and sit next to Tony so she could talk with him but keep an eye on the common room. Tony raises his eye brow in curiosity but Sara just gives him a smile.

"So" Sara begins

"Yes" Tony replies

"Since Peter is otherwise occupied this is probably a good time for us hash a few of the more delicate subjects, yes?" Sara asks

"Okay"

"Um, so when May added me to the guardian papers she insisted I write up a set of my own and my will…um…I put your name down if something would happen to me but would like to add another of the Team if not all of them….is that….I mean would that be ok?" Sara says looking down at the table.

"Wait….what?" Tony is confused. Sara smirked at Tony enjoying his surprise of catching him off guard.

"Look I history…I mean we all do but I just can't see Peter surviving very long if he is put into foster care at this point can you?" Sara asks.

"No, I can't" Tony sighs as he runs his hands down his face.

The noise in the common room suddenly grew loud as the boys were getting into the game and cheering Clint and Bucky on while Steve, Nat and Peter watched and waited for their turn.

"Um…okay so next item, May's apartment…" Sara started

Tony raised his hand to stop Sara before she got started.

"I and the Team can help take care of the apartment and get things packed and moved over to either your place, the Tower or into storage. I just need the landlords name and number to get the ball rolling. I'm assuming Peter is staying with you and not in an empty apartment surrounded by memories." Tony asks.

"Yes. He has moved most of his personal things over, but neither of us can….well it's hard" Sara quickly wiped at her eyes before any tears could fall.

"Yeah I know." Tony said quietly.

"I've kept up with most of her bills but the sooner we can pack it up, I can have what's left turned back over to the land lord or shut off."

"We will set up a schedule to go over and get started as long as we're not called into the field, to you know, save the world or anything." Tony says giving Sara a wink and a cocky grin.

"What is this I hear, the great and powerful Tony Stark unable to multi-task…oh dear...the illusion is shattered now, shame." Sara sighs as she sits back in her chair grinning like a loon at Tony.

Tony just smirks back at Sara, both turning to look into the other room as the volume of the ruckus climbs again as Clint loses to Bucky and it is now Steve's turn and Tony mentally wishes Steve luck and happy to see him joining in the fun and silliness. Sara recognized that look on Tony's face, but was quickly gone again.

Sara lays her hand on Tony's arm "Tony, slow as steady will win your man and he will be well worth the wait in all aspects of it" Sara wiggles her eye brows at Tony and gives his arm a squeeze before pulling it back. Tony stared at her then back to Steve, his eyes dancing with possibilities. After a minute Tony coughs and straightens up in his chair, ready to be serious again and back to business at hand, he can day dream about other things later.

"Sara" Tony brings her back to their conversation "Peter mentioned that you got your hands on a copy of the police report, do you still have it and were you able to view the surveillance?"

"Yes and no" Sara huffed "I had to do some major flirting with one of the cops for the report which I have stashed in my apartment and no they would not let me see the video which made no sense, why one and not the other?" Sara stated.

"Yeah, Peter mentioned some inconsistency's with the events. Do you think you can get that report to us? Clint and Natasha are very good at what they do and will dig deeper." Tony asks.

"I know…it doesn't feel right to me either. I was going to go to church in the morning and then head back home anyway so I can grab the file and drop it off when I pick Peter up to take him back home so he is ready for school on Monday" Sara offered.

"Church, really?" Tony asked

"Yeah, you got a problem tin man?" Sara arches her eye brow at him daring to make another comment.

"Nope, noda, zip, zilch" Tony raised both hands in surrender.

"Good that's settled, I'll make sure breakfast is ready for you all before I head out, one last feast to remember me by…besides a really big birdy just so happened to mention something about blueberries…I'll see what I can do." Sara smirks as she gets up leaving Tony at the table and walks into the common room to cheer Bucky on.

In the end, it came down to Bucky verses Peter. Tony eventually joined them and it became an all-out war, everyone whooping and hollering to the dramatic end and Peter was crowned the winner and still reigning champion. After a couple more rounds in which even Sara and Tony took a turn, it was getting late and Sara was ready to head for bed. After saying good night to everyone and telling Peter not to stay up to late Sara started to make her way to the elevator when she noticed she picked up a companion walking beside her.

"Um…Bucky whatcha doin'?" Sara asked as they waited for the elevator.

Bucky didn't answer but when the doors opened they both stepped in and stood on opposite sides as the elevator doors closed.

"Peter's floor if you would please Jarvis" Sara calls out.

"Of course, Miss Sara" Jarvis replies

When the elevator stops and the doors open, Sara goes to step off but Bucky grabs her arm and wraps it around his elbow and proceeds to escort her to Peter's door all without saying a word. Sara blushes…hard, not sure what Bucky was up to but liking the quiet and simple attention.

When they reach Peter's room, Bucky removes Sara's arm from his and brings her hand up to his lips and kisses the back gently.

"Good night ma'am" Bucky pouring on his charm causing Sara to blush again.

"G-good n-night Bucky" Sara stutters a bit, turns and promptly runs into the door.

Sara huffed and mumbles under her breath, "damn charmer should carry a warning label around his neck, damn door who put this thing here anyway, now a need a bloody cold shower" Bucky chuckles quite sure that Sara has forgotten about his sensitive hearing as she closed the door behind her.

-Sunday Morning-

Sara was up and in the kitchen again Sunday morning putting the finishing touches on breakfast for everyone and as promised managed to work a few blue berries into the mix as well. Eggs, bacon, home fries, toast, blue berry pancakes and a plate of sliced fruit with both coffee pots brewed and hot. Sara placed everything in covered containers and into the oven to stay warm leaving a note on the kitchen counter for the first to arrive to pull it out, to serve it up, then clean it up and that she will be back around noon. With that done Sara went back to Peter's room, quietly hopped into the shower and changed into the suit she arrived in, hopped into the elevator and made her way to the garage and was on her way.

Bucky and Steve were the first to arrive in the kitchen followed by Tony with Peter, Clint and Natasha bringing up the rear. Everyone could smell the food but strangely enough couldn't find it or Sara for that matter _(eye roll some spy's they are) _till Natasha spotted the note on the counter. After reading it, Clint opened up the oven and started unloading the trays like Christmas had come early, pulling off the lids so everyone could dig in.

"So where is our little chef this morning?" Clint asks no one in particular shoveling a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

Tony and Peter answer at the same time, "Church"

Everyone stopped eating, folks half way to their mouths. Peter looked around the table landing on Steve and Bucky.

"What, it's what she does and it helps….so" Peter shrugs his shoulders taking another folk full of blue berry pancakes and shoving them into his mouth, moaning with appreciation for Sara's cooking skills.

"She said she was going to stop by her apartment to pick up the police report and then head back here to pick you up so you are home and ready for school on Monday" Tony informs Peter.

Peter just nods his head and keeps on eating.

Tony rolls his eyes, "Teenagers"

-12:30pm-

Bucky is pacing and Peter is staring out the common room window like he's trying to send out his spidey senses, there pinging and he needs to go now.

"I'm going" Bucky and Peter say at the same time causing Bucky to stop pacing and stare at the back of Peter's head.

"Peter" Tony sighs "Bucky" Steve sighs as well. Both men have been standing in the kitchen watching the two of them for the last hour with mounting concern for Sara.

"We will all go" Tony countered, with Natasha and Clint at SHEILD trying to dig up more information on the May's case Tony had a gut feeling.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Alright head to the garage."

Bucky and Peter all but ran to the elevator to get ready to go.

"The garage Cap?" Tony asks.

"Yep, we will need to borrow one of your less than flashy vehicles…if you have one that is" Steve says looking at Tony with all seriousness but his eyes were dancing.

"I'm sure I can accommodate your needs Capcicle" Tony smirks at Steve as he walks by heading for the elevator, Steve turns on his heel quickly to follow, desperately hoping Tony doesn't notice the slight blush, which of course Tony did but said nothing.

When Steve and Tony finally made it to the garage blush free thank god, Bucky and Peter were already in the back seat of the red Hummer ready to go, Peter's leg bouncing like crazy. Bucky thought he would punch a hole through the floor board of Tony's expense vehicle, so reaches over to give Peter's knee a squeeze. Steve had grabbed his shield and Tony his 'suitcase' Iron Man suit, Bucky had grabbed his specialized weapons and Peter his web shooters. They all want to go in without causing a scene if possible but also need to be able to defend themselves as well.

They were ready. Steve got behind the wheel and Tony the passenger side and took off out of the garage at top speed, headed to Sara's apartment hoping that she just fell asleep on her couch.

-Sara's Apartment 11:00- WARNING- WARNING- WARNING-

Sara was making her way down the hallway to her apartment thinking about how moving and inspiring the church service was this Sunday. May had recommended it actually when Sara was finally able to talk about her time to Hydra. May also thought Sara would benefit from counseling but Sara just couldn't find it in her to trust anyone besides May and eventually Peter. So church it is and if Sara feels light and less burdened at the end then she considers it a successful encounter.

Sara gets to her door and unlocks it, stepping in and heads to the kitchen, throwing her purse and keys down on the kitchen counter and goes to stick her head in the fridge to see if she needs to stop at the grocery store after picking Peter up from the Tower, after grabbing a quick drink of OJ she heads to the bedroom to change her clothes, not realizing she forgot to lock the door behind her.

When Sara came out of the bed room wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, bare foot and her hair up in a messy bun it was to someone banging on her door and Sara freezes, people do not bang on doors like that unless it's the police, the landlord looking for rent or a bad guy. Sara is paid up on her rent and there is no reason for the police to be here so that leaves option three.

Sara quickly and silently runs to the kitchen, finding her knife block and grabs several varieties of blades to try and defend her-self; she was not going to go down without a fight.

The door knob is tried and turns, the door is kicked open and in walk five men dressed in black fatigues and armed. Sara stays behind the counter with a death grip on the knife she has in her hand and kept her back to the men so they would not see the ones she has tucked in her waste and pockets including a fillet knife, kitchen knife, several steak knives and just for fun a cleaver because why the hell not.

"Gentleman, I do believe it is rather rude to enter a ladies home without being invited" Sara states.

The Lead thug snorts, "You are no lady…you are nothing but used goods" The rest of the men in black laugh.

Sara was panicking, just barely keeping it together, they knew which only meant one thing, HYDRA found her.

"What do you want?" Sara demanded.

"You know what we want, search this place, tear it apart….now! Then we will have some real fun" Leader ordered his men as he leered at Sara.

Sara stood very still as the four other men in black tore her place apart having a good idea what they were after and knowing they are not even close to finding the flash drives she took when she ran and thanking God above Pete is safe at the Tower with Tony.

"Your men seem to be having some issues and making a hell of a mess, maybe you should go help" Sara snarked to the Leader, pulling her hand behind her back as he walk around the counter and right into Sara's personal bubble, his breath in her face.

"My men are well trained soldiers they will not fail their mission, you on the other hand I believe you and I will go into the other room for something a little more private" Leader pushes up against Sara and she can feel him on her thigh, she knew she had to play their game till she could find an week spot.

"Well why wait, let me take care of this for you right here and now" Sara slides to her knees and starts rubbing Leaders thighs while looking up for any open spots on his Kevlar vest to strike. Leader had become rather distracted by her attention and finally let his guard down just enough, Sara struck and he never saw it coming.

Sara reached for the steak knife in her pocket and stabbed high on both of Leader's inner thighs bringing him down, next was the belly, shoulder. When Leader tries to yell out for his men Sara puts her hand over his mouth squeezing his jaw and quickly slices his throat spraying Sara with blood.

Sara picks up the 9mm that Leader dropped in during Sara's surprise attack, checks the magazine and firing chamber then pops her head around the counter to see where the other men are at in the apartment. Two were in the living room but she did not see the other two.

"Ok girl aim and fire, it's you or them, you can do this." Sara whispers to herself. The two men in the living room were violently pulling Sara's books and movies off the shelves but their backs were to her so she could attack hopefully unseen and get the jump on them.

Sara popped up behind the counter, takes aim and threw the remaining steak knives at the men's calves and thighs and they went down. Sara ran around the counter kneeing Guy1 in the jaw then kicked him in the stomach, when Sara saw Guy2 going for his gun Sara pulled the kitchen knife out and stab him in the neck hitting his jugular and bled out quickly. Guy1 grabbed Sara from behind, Sara threw what little weight she has to try and off balance Guy1 throwing fists and elbows, at one point Sara even went as far as biting, till Sara was finally able to pin him finally pin him down with kick to the groin. Sara was still trying to hold his arms away and get the gun out of his hands; Sara reaches back pulls out the fillet knife from her belt loops and slits his throat causing Sara to be covered with more blood.

Sara is panting, quickly running out of steam.

While Sara was fighting with Guy1 the other two men came in to the room at the sound of the fight but instead of joining their team mate decide to wait and see who would be the victor, which was an unfortunate mistake on their part. When Sara looked up to see the other two men she pull the cleaver from the back of her pants, the last of her weapons and hurled it at Guy3 , hitting dead into his forehead with a echoing 'crack' as it sunk into his skull, killing him instantly.

Now all that was left was Guy4, Sara is exhausted and he notices it, he also noticed she was out of knives.

"Used the last one did we?" Guy4 asks taunting Sara.

Sara stands up wobbly on her feet covered in blood, her arms and legs fatigued from the fight, panting.

"Doesn't matter, you're going to be joining your friends soon, one way or another." Sara snarked back at him

"You think so?" Guy4 replies as he holsters his gun and unhooks his Kevlar vest letting it fall to the ground now only covered with a sweaty black shirt and pants.

"They were weak if they were bested by a whore, I will not make the same mistake" Guy4 says coming towards Sara and backhands her across the face causing her to fall on the coffee table and onto the floor where she tries to crawl away from him. Guy4 picks her up by her t-shirt and punches her in the gut causing Sara to gasp and retch, seeing stars behind her eye lids.

"Since I am the last solider standing the prize is mine even it if is used and damaged" Guy4 taunts Sara again.

Sara is gasping when he back hands her again causing Sara to fall again landing hard on her side and hip next to the couch ears ringing heading pounding, her hand lands just underneath the couch and over the handle of a gun that must have slid underneath during her tussle with Guy1. Guy4 sits, not to gently, on her hips holding her in place, grinding into her as Sara is too exhausted to fight back. He pulls out his own knife and begins slicing into Sara's shirt and bra, baring her to him. He roughly fondles her breasts before he runs the blade down her chest between her breasts causing drop lips of blood to begin to pool on her skin.

"I win no more of your pathetic tricks to dodge, now give me what I want before I take everything from you over and over again" Guy4 demands grinding into Sara hard again.

"Oh just wait my little ninja, I have one more trick up my sleeve just for you, dodge this asshole"

Sara pulls the gun out from under the couch already cocked and fired it, point blank into his chest causing him to collapse on top of Sara who is now saturated.

"Well trained soldiers my ass" Sara huffs as she use the last of her reserves to push Guy4 off her and just lays there on the floor covered in blood and god knows what else, she can't think or breathe. Sara slowly rolls over to her side and curls into a ball and cries herself into unconsciousness letting the blackness take her.

Sara didn't know how long she laid there going in and out of consciousness but knew someone would come looking and would find her.

Sara was drifting back into the darkness when she heard it.

"What the hell?"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph"

"God damn it!"

Sara didn't recognize the voices and lets the darkness take her down again.

"SARA!" Peter screamed.

A/N: Ok so that was my first fight scene like ever….sorry if it's not great or to graphic, hope the warning notice was enough. I'm a lover not a fighter. Peter is going to need lots of big brothers support to get through this….stay tuned…don't forget to R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't own anything….I know the last chapter was a bit much, hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R…please.

**Previously:** "What the hell?" "Jesus, Mary and Joseph" "God damn it"

Sara didn't recognize the voices and lets the darkness take her down again.

"SARA!" Peter screamed.

Now What Happens?

The three men slowly and carefully make their way into the apartment with Peter following behind them. Tony sets down his "suitcase" as Bucky and Steve do a quick sweep of the bodies checking to see if any were still alive. Peter stood frozen with his hand covering his nose; the scent of blood and bodies overwhelming is scenes.

Tony notices "Peter you ok?" Peter shakes his head no.

"To much" Peter whimpers.

Before Tony could offer any comfort, Steve calls out.

"Found her"

All four men rush to Steve where his is kneeling next to Sara who is lying on her side facing away from them unconscious and covered in so much blood they couldn't tell what was hers and what wasn't.

Tony kneels down on the other side of Sara while Steve checks for a pulse as they all wait with baited breath till he sighs and bows his head in relief when he finds one, slow but there.

"She's alive" Steve calls out.

Tony and Bucky both release a large sigh closing their eyes in relief as Peter sags into Bucky's side. On instinct, Bucky puts his metal arm around Peter's shoulders and pulls him closer to him, using his warm flesh hand to direct his head into the crook of his neck as he runs his hand through his curls to try and keep him calm.

"She's alright buddy, she's alright…. Steve and Tony got her and we're going to take care of her, okay, just breathe for me Peter, come on buddy nice and slow." Bucky whispers as he keeps an eye on Steve and Tony.

Tony looks at Steve with concern, both trying to asses Sara's injuries.

"We need to call someone; she needs medical attention, more than we can give?" Tony tells Steve.

"No cops" Steve replies.

"Right" Tony takes out his Stark phone and pulls up Jarvis.

"Jarvis you on line" Tony asks

"For you sir always"

"Jarvis I need you to put through an urgent call to Agent and get him and emergency medical here to our location" Tony orders

"Message sent sir, Agent Coulson ETA is 10minutes." Jarvis confirms

"Thanks buddy" Tony replied.

Steve noticed that Sara's breathing had picked up a bit so Steve leans down close to Sara to try and bring her around.

"Sara, its Steve…can you hear me?" Steve whispers.

Sara moans and curls into herself more.

"Hey little chef" Tony tries this time.

Sara moans again and tries to roll onto her back, Tony reaches out quickly to help brace her neck and shoulders to ease her down and Steve notices her shirt and bra is sliced open exposing her chest. He quickly pulls her shirt closed as much as he can to keep her covered till the medical team can get here and hoping Peter didn't notice his quick movement, but Tony did.

"Son of a…." Tony started to say but Steve gave Tony a look of warning and shook his head, gesturing towards Bucky who is still holding onto Peter.

"Stevie?" Bucky asks anxiously watching all the moves and gestures from Steve and Tony, wanting to know what is going on.

"Yeah Buck, she seems ok but won't know for sure till medical gets here and can check her out and they're on the way now." Steve replies without even looking up at Bucky.

"mmmmm" Sara moans again trying to open her eyes.

Steve and Tony reach down to grab her hands, giving them a squeeze.

"Hey little chef…come on girl you need to open those eyes for us or least one of them" Tony says.

"mmmmm" Sara turns towards Tony's voice, trying to open her eyes. One is swollen shut and her face is severely bruised but Steve sees the other start to flutter as Sara tries again to open her eyes.

"That's it sweet heart, your safe, it's ok….come on" Steve tries to comfort her.

"mmmmm… tired" Sara moans out.

Tony lets out a snort, "I bet you are little chef, looks like you did some serious butt kicking"

Sara tried to laugh but it came out as a groan.

"Sara, do you know who they were, what they wanted?" Steve asked gently.

"mmmmm" Sara moans, she squeezes both Tony and Steve's hands and her breathing starts to pick up.

"Sara sweetheart you need to slow your breathing, okay….nice and steady" Tony told her.

"Peter?" Sara whispers ending with another groan.

Steve and Tony squeeze her hands again, "Bucky has him, he's okay, you know nothing and nobody gets past our Snowflake" Tony let's her know.

"M'kay" Sara pulls on Tony's hand with what little strength she still has, causing Tony to lean down to Sara.

"Mr. Stark…how…how was….breakfast?" Sara asks trying to smile but came off as a grimace of pain.

Tony snorts again, "Peter was right little chef your blue berry pancakes were perfection." Tony tells Sara, his eyes twinkling.

"Tony…really?" Steve reprimands him not able to believe what he's hearing.

"What Capcicle, she asked?"

Sara slowly turns her head as much as she could which isn't much towards Steve. "Steve…..they knew about….about me" Sara whispers her breathing picking up again, "They knew….he tried to…I….I didn't….I…he….I'm sorry I made a mess…." Sara stutters out trying to make them understand while tears roll down her cheek and Sara's lower lip begin to quiver as she lets out a sob.

"It's alright now Sara, we got you sweet heart; hush now, shhh it's okay, we'll take care of it. Sara, did they say what they wanted?" Steve asked again hoping now that Sara was a little more awake she could give an answer.

"mmmmm….flash drives…didn't find" Sara whispers and passes out again, Steve and Tony look at each other in panic.

At that moment Agent Coulson along with a medical team and task force entered the apartment. Steve stood and walked over to Agent Coulson to greet him with a hand shake and a quick nod down to Tony.

"What we got Captain?" Agent Coulson asks.

"Over here sir." Steve directed Agent Coulson over.

Agent Coulson signals the medical team to start stabilizing the woman and getting her prepared to move. Bucky moves himself and Peter off to the side to let them pass with their equipment and back board as the task force team starts taking out the other bodies.

"What makes this a SHEILD problem Captain Rogers, why not call the locals?" Agent Coulson asks.

Before Steve can respond Tony jumps in, "Well you see Agent man, she is the guardian to one Peter Parker here who happens to be my extra special intern."

"Your only intern you mean" Bucky calls out from the corner, Tony flips him the bird, Peter sniggers still wrapped in Bucky's arms, Steve sighs at their behavior rolling his eyes at the lot of them.

"Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted by Snowflake over there, since Mr. Parker is now under my charge until further notice, I deem it Avenger business and I really don't think Fury is going to want to go toe to toe with the three of us on it do you?" Tony and Steve stood tall with their arms crossed.

"Um…." Agent Coulson is not sure what to make of the situation but knows Fury is not going to like it.

"Oh, did I mention she spent several years as a prisoner of Hydra and managed to escape with supposedly several flash drives with all sorts of goodies and we believe that's what these rather gruesomely dead gentlemen were after?" Tony looks at Agent Coulson with a shit eating grin "So yeah she is going to SHEILD headquarters to get the best medical treatment you can provide, capiche."

Peter pulls away from Bucky as the medical team is about to take Sara out of the apartment strapped to a backboard.

"I want…" Peter starts to say but Tony comes over to Peter and stands in front of him blocking his view of Sara.

Tony reaches out to take Peter's face in both of his hands till he is looking directly at Tony.

"Kid she's going to be taken to SHEILD headquarters and get the best care possible, right Agent." Tony tells Peter arching his eye brow at Agent Coulson.

Agent Coulson nods his head, "We'll take good care of her Mr. Parker."

The four men watch as the medical team takes a still unconscious Sara strapped to a back board with a collar around her neck out of the apartment and down to the waiting van. The task force has finished moving the bodies down to the other vehicles to be taken to headquarters for identification, per SOP in a situation like this. Agent Coulson hangs back till all his men have left the apartment.

"Did they find what they work looking for?" Agent Coulson asks no one in particular.

Steve opened his mouth to answer but was silenced when Peter answer for him, as he stares transfixed on the empty floor where Sara was laying, surprising all of them.

"No"

"Peter?" Bucky says concerned that Peter may be going into shock.

Steve and Tony both come over to stand in front of Peter blocking his view of the floor, but he continues to stare off.

"Peter… buddy…why do you say that, do you know where she hid them?" Steve whispers.

"Because they would have either killed her or taken her with them for….punishment if they did" Peter turns and walks out of the apartment making his way down the hall leaving the four men in his wake to contemplate what was said.

The drive to SHIELD was silent except for the occasional sniff from Peter and the squeaking of the floor boards as Peter starts to rapidly bounce his leg again.

-Medical Wing at SHIELD Headquarters-

By the time the boys arrive at the Shield Headquarters and found the room Sara was placed in they were met by Clint and Natasha guarding the door along with Nick Furry and Agent Coulson.

"Hey eye patch, what brings you down from your spy tower?" Tony asks

Fury sighs in frustration, "Stark, don't ever call me that again and I'm here to see how exactly you all found Seraphina Sokolova, she's been on SHEILD's missing person's list for a while now, so what the hell happened?"

Everyone including Agent Coulson turns and stares at Fury, but before Tony could spout out any kind of snide remark, the medical doctor steps out of the room holding a clip board, flipping through some of the paperwork.

When he looks up he wasn't expecting such a crowd, especially not the Avengers or Director Fury.

"Director…what?

"Report" Fury snaps.

The doctor clears his throat. "After getting her cleaned up and examined the patient is suffering from slight concussion, bruising mainly on the face along with a few ribs, she received a cut down her sternum but it wasn't very deep so won't require stitches and has been bandaged. She has defensive wounds on her arms and hands which tells us she must have put up a hell of a fight. She is going to be sore for several weeks. We also noticed she was more lethargic than was expected so we ran her blood work and noticed her blood sugar was dangerously low so have her on medication along with an IV fluid and pain meds so she will sleep. All in all it could have been much worse."

"Can I see her?" Peter asks.

"Yeah sure kid, she's still out of it but that should be okay." The doctor confirms.

Peter doesn't look at anyone as they all watch him enter the room, being very careful of the wires and tubes he sits on the side of the bed to remove his shoes and lays down next to Sara with his back to the observation window, Peter places his arm around her waist and his head on the pillow next to her and lets out the tears and sobs he has been holding in since Aunt May past away, god he was so tired.

"Ok doc what didn't you tell us in your report?" Fury demands and once again everyone is focused on the doctor.

"There were a few things we notice, old injuries" The doctor confirms looking down at the chart.

Everyone continues to stare waiting for an explanation so the doctor takes a deep breath.

"We found a jagged scar on her lower abdomen from what we are assuming is a hysterectomy scar, there are several clusters of burn marks on her body, she has several old bone fractures and the scars on her back, buttocks and thighs are extreme. Whatever this woman went through in her past she is lucky to be alive."

"Thank you doctor…um…could you tell if there was any…um any signs of sexual assault?" Steve asked as gently as he could.

The doctor took another deep breath, "We found no recent evidence of sexual assault….but there is scaring in both…." Fury raised his hand stopping the doctor from finishing his sentence, they all knew where he was going with that and no one could bear to hear any more. Tony reaches for Steve's hand twisting their fingers together and giving it a hard squeeze before letting go, causing Steve to look at Tony whispering a 'thank you'.

"I think….I think I'm going to go check on the kid." Bucky quietly states to no one in particular as he walks past Natasha, she grabs his hand and gives it a quick squeeze before letting go.

They all watch through the window as Bucky enters the room and stands very still at the end of the bed, staring down at Sara and Peter his heart was breaking for both of them. Bucky doesn't really care who is watching him at the moment as he pulls off his boots and climbs into the now to full bed on the other side of Sara, placing his metal arm under the pillow to support both of them and his flesh hand reaches out to run through Peter's curls who has finally quieted down and is sound asleep with tear tracks still marking his face. Bucky takes Sara's hand and holds it gently, cautious of the IV needle and brings it up to his lips to kiss her fingers holding it against his chest and begins telling a story about him and Steve when they were kids back in Brooklyn, how much trouble they used to get into and how he was always having to save his punk ass.

Back in the hallway Fury orders Agent Coulson to set up two guards to be posted here around the clock until further notice. Agent Coulson pulls out his phone to make the call as he makes his way down the hallway to get things moving.

"So Popeye, who is Seraphina Sokolova and what could she have possibly done besides survive years of hell at the hands of Hydra to be on your watch list and before you answer do realize I will hack my way into your system anyway so don't bother make some bullshit up?" Tony states

"Tony" Steve hisses.

"Well good thing I don't answer to you Stark." Fury sneers and turns on his heel and walks away leaving Tony staring at this back gaping like a fish.

"Did he just?" Tony asked.

"Tony… enough" Steve ordered "we have bigger problems now" Steve states going into Captain America mode.

"What are your orders Cap?" Clint asks.

Steve looks at Clint and Natasha,"You two do what you do best go dig and snoop and see what you can uncover" Steve orders "SHEILD will have round the clock guards here plus Bucky and Peter but I would feel more comfortable if we keep an eye on them as well."

"I agree, so I guess Cap and I are on guard duty" Tony replied.

Clint watches as Natasha takes one more look into the medical room holding three members of their team, someone is hurting her team, her family and she was going to find out who and why. Natasha gestures toward Clint that it's time to go to work and they both leave silently down the hall, leaving Steve and Tony standing alone in the hallway.

"Well damn Cap, I know this is not the time or place for this but we may not get another chance for a while and when have I ever followed the rules anyway" Tony says confusing Steve on what he is rambling on about making Tony huff at Steve in frustration. So Tony being a man of action pulls Steve around to face him and plants a kiss on his lips, gently rubbing his tongue across Steve's bottom lip asking for entry. Once Steve recovers from the initial shock of the sudden kiss he finally relaxes and gives in to Tony's seduction, but Steve surprises Tony by turning the table on him by sweeping his tongue into Tony's mouth, twisting and demanding control. Steve moves his hands down to Tony's waist holding him firmly against him as Tony runs his hands up and into Steve's hair. Finally when they pull away panting for air, Tony wasn't sure what just happened and what would happen next but Steve looks down at Tony, his eyes dancing, his cheeks flushed and Tony likes the look on him.

Steve leans into Tony and whispers into his ear, "You're right, now is not the time but don't mistake me for a blushing virgin Tony, I just prefer to be very discreet and prefer some kind of commitment, but we will finish this, you can count on that." Steve nips at Tony's ear quickly before releasing his grip on Tony's waist to walk down the hall and around the corner.

"Yes sir, Captain, I'm looking forward to it" Tony grins.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Don't own anything Avengers….Sorry it's been so long….

Big Brothers #8

It's been several hours of nervous and stressful waiting for Bucky and Peter, though Peter slept through it which only added to Bucky's worry wondering if the poor boy is in shock as he runs his hand over Peter's curls. Bucky would get up off the bed occasionally to walk around the room and stretch his legs or check out the new guards at shift change, but Peter slept on curled around Sara giving comfort or taking comfort from her being alive Bucky was unsure. Even Tony and Steve would come in occasionally to check on them for any progress or bring in snacks and drinks, but would leave when called away by Natasha or Clint to report on any updates they made on their searches through SHIELDS database.

Finally around seven o'clock Sara began to stir. It started with a groan of pain and a slight movement of her head.

Sara felt someone grab her hands, squeezing them and though week she squeezes back. Then the voices came, soft and gentle then deep and rough.

Sara's heart beat starts to rise along with her breathing which sets off the monitors in the room. A nurse came in quickly to check the equipment then the patient, making Peter and Bucky move from the bed momentarily.

Sara moans again at being manhandled and jostled around.

"I'll let the doctor know she's waking" the nurse states and hurries out of the room.

Both Bucky and Peter are so focused on Sara that they don't realize the nurse had left. Peter takes Sara's hand again and sits down on the bed next to her hip, watching for another sign, while Bucky stands next to the bed holding her other hand and leans down to whisper to Sara.

"Come on doll, open those sparklers for us. Peter's here waiting for you. He's been trying to be so strong for you" Bucky and Peter feel a light squeeze on their hands, "I've been here to, waiting and hoping that I'm going to be able to unleash my irresistible charm on you again, Clint has been in constantly complaining about being hungry and Tony has mentioned a few thousand times about your blue berry pancakes and wondering what else you can do with his favorite fruit" They feel another squeeze a little stronger this time.

Both Bucky and Peter smile brightly.

Sara groans again and her eyes begin to flutter and Peter notices.

"Sara its Peter can you hear me?" Peter whispers.

"mmmmmmm….P-petttrrr" Sara slurs out.

"Thank god" Peter mumbles under his breath and looks up at Bucky with a water smile.

Bucky reaches out and gives Peter's shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Where?" Sara moans again.

"SHEILD Headquarters, medical wing" Bucky answers.

"M'kay" Sighs out.

Sara moves her head slightly towards Bucky causing her to groan from the movement, "Bucky…..I'm sorry…..I-I made a mess….I-I…they….didn't f-find it….still safe…keep P-peter safe" Sara says with a watery voice trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey sweetheart, it's ok….shhhh….we'll take care of it and Peter's right here safe and sound. Tony and Cap are on top of things and Natasha and Clint are doing their spy stuff….it will all work out, okay just relax" Bucky tries to sooth her.

"mmmmm…..home?" Sara asks.

"Not till the doctor gives you the okay, you're pretty banged up doll" Bucky states trying to ease her worries.

Just then a flood of people pile into the room, including the doctor and nurse from earlier, the noise startles Sara and cause the monitors to go off again. The nurse once again checks them and records the numbers on the chart before handing it over to the doctor.

Sara tries to look around the room to see who all is here. Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, the nurse and some guy wearing a white doctor jacket, another man in a nice suit and a tall man with an eye patch, it was a motley crew to say the least.

"P-party" Sara slurs out.

"Afraid not Ms. Sokolova" The guy with the eye patch replies sternly.

Sara squeezes the hands in hers hard catching Peter and Bucky's attention as she tries to sit up but whines in pain from the bruised ribs and the cut on her sternum. Bucky and Peter support her while the nurse raises the bed up a bit before laying her back down, now sitting up a bit more comfortably everyone watches as Sara slips behind her mask so she can face whatever is coming next. Fury and Agent Coulson grow suspicious, Natasha and Clint were impressed the rest were very worried, none of them liked what they saw.

"Before you get out the white light and acid drip Popeye why don't we let the good doctor have a look at her" Tony snarks at Fury.

"Tony" Steve huffs.

"Introductions p-please, if we are to p-play the g-game I like to know all the p-players" Sara inquires trying to sound strong but unable to hide the winces of pain.

Again the beeping of the monitor betrays her steely mask, so Sara takes a deep breath, well as deep as she could with the painful ribs.

"Well little chef, this one eye devil here is Director Fury along with his trusty sidekick Agent Coulson, we just call him Agent for short" Tony answers with a shit eating grin before Steve can hush him again.

"If I may, I would like to check over my patient now that she's awake" the doctor interrupts.

"Of course doctor, why don't we all step out and give Sara and the good doctor some privacy, hmm" Steve gently orders as he starts herding everyone out of the room including Bucky and Peter.

"But…" Peter starts.

"Sorry buddy, if I go you go, beside we need to stretch are legs a bit, beside we can compare Clint's grumbly stomach to your hollow leg" Bucky replies hearing Sara snort as he wraps his arm around Peter's shoulders and leads him out the door, closing it behind them so the doctor can do a quick exam.

Everyone files out into the hall to wait patiently, which of course Tony has no patients or filter so decides to poke at the elephant in the room because he can.

"So…who wants to start" Tony calls out rocking back and forth on his heels.

Fury crosses his arms over his chest and Agent Coulson shifts on his feet.

"Well…." Tony asks again.

"Well what Stark, I believe I already answered that earlier, but maybe it needs repeating, I don't answer to you" Fury responds.

"Did he just… I can't believe it…he did it again…" Tony mumbles under his breath and goes over to stand next to Peter.

"Tony" Steve sighs.

"Director, if there is something we need to know" Steve stands in his Captain America posture, legs spread arms crossed.

"Tell them or I will" Natasha and Clint join Steve in the stare down of the Director.

Bucky once again is enjoying the show and wonders who is going to win the stare down, Peter is barely listening as he waits for the doctor to come out of the room and Tony has 'the cat just ate the canary' grin on his face, god he loves his Team.

Before Fury can answer there is the sound of heels clicking down the hallway towards them. Fury closes his eyes and curses.

"Damn it, Coulson see what you can do to slow them down" Fury orders and Coulson walks down the hall to try and delay a man and woman that are making their way towards them.

"Look, you know that old saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'" Fury asks.

They all watch as the couple argues with Agent Coulson.

"I don't care about rules. Your job was to find her, you finally did your job, now we will see her and take her to where she belong….now move" The man all but yelled in Agent Coulson face.

"Sir, Ma'am, she is still being treated by our physician and still needs to be questioned by our Agents about what occurred" Phil replied simply.

"No question….we not allow" The woman fires back, "we take her now."

The couple tries again to push past Agent Coulson and again he stops them from moving further down the hall, till he hears Director Fury call out to let them pass.

"Behave all of you, especially you Stark" Fury states quietly, if he only knew it wasn't Tony he needed to be worried about.

The man and woman push past Agent Coulson and continue down the hallway, stopping in front of Fury.

"Director" The man addresses Fury.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sokolova"

Silence

Complete and udder silence, until there wasn't and it came from the least likely of places.

When Fury addressed the couple, Peter's head snapped up.

"Oh hell no" Peter started making his way towards them leaving the Team confused by Peters outburst.

"You…you did this, this is your entire fucking fault!" Peter yells.

Tony reaches out for Peter but is pushed into the nearby wall forgetting about Peter's strength, then Bucky tries and Peter webs up his feet.

"Hey that is so not cool buddy, Steve!" Bucky yells.

"I got him" Steve calls out as Natasha slides a blade over to Bucky so he can cut the webbing off, everyone knows he and Steve are the only ones to match Peter's strength and are the best shot they have at containing this very emotional teenager. Clint makes his way towards the couple just in case while Fury and Agent Coulson watch with great interest.

"Peter buddy, you need to stop, now." Steve orders.

Peter stops his movement toward the couple when he hears Steve's authoritative tone but keeps his eyes pinned on them. Bucky is now free and coming up behind Peter along with Tony. Peter turns his head just enough to let them know he is aware they are there.

"Your heard her Cap, you heard what they did" Peter pants out.

"You know I did bud, but I can't let you do this, we need all the facts" Steve replied.

"NO! I have all the facts I need, I've seen her scars, Aunt May and I was there when she screamed and cried and begged through her nightmares then not eat for days, she was their daughter Cap…you don't do that to family…you don't!" Peter yells as he starts moving towards the couple again and Steve blocks his way.

"You're right son, you don't do that to family, she deserves better and she was lucky to find you and your Aunt May and right now you are her family son….stop and think, is this what Sara or your Aunt May would want you to do?" Steve asks understanding Peter's anger and sense of betrayal.

In the middle of all the yelling, the doctor and nurse come out of the medical room supporting Sara in their arms dressed in scrubs and a blanket wrapped around her.

"What the hell is going on and what is with all the damn yelling?!" Sara yells getting everyone's attention when Bucky strikes.

Bucky quickly wraps his arms around Peter grabbing his wrists and crossing them over Peter's chest holding him firmly and sits them both on the floor while twisting his legs over top of Peter's keeping him locked into place. Peter tries to buck his hips to get free but has no luck.

"Bucky let me go!" Peter yells.

"Not going to happen buddy, you're not thinking straight and I'm not going to let you do something stupid, stop fighting me" Bucky commanded.

"Bucky, what the hell are you doing, let him go!" Sara yells again gasping at the pain in her rib.

"I can't do that till he calms down, we have a bit of a situation here….damn it Peter stop fighting me"

"Take me over to him" Sara demands giving the doctor and nurse the look of 'I'll kick your ass if you don't move'.

The doctor and nurse walk Sara over to Peter were they ease her slowly down on her knees in front of them. Sara scoots forward and takes Peter's face in both of her hands and leans forward till they are forehead to forehead.

"Love bug, my little love bug I don't know what is going on but please stop fighting, Bucky's not trying to hurt you, you know this, you told me you trusted them" Sara coos as Peter trying to get Peter to stop fighting against Bucky's hold.

"There you go, just breath….we got you….you can trust them….shhhh….your doing so good" Sara soothes Peter as the fight is slowly draining from him.

"They'll take you away from me, they'll hurt you like before, I don't….I can't lose anyone else…I can't I won't survive it" Peter quietly sobs. Bucky begins to slowly rock Peter after hearing his words.

"Ah my little love bug, I'm not going anywhere but to the Tower if Tony will put me up for a few days and if someone has something to say about it I'll handle them like I did the bad guys in our apartment, hmm" Sara says softly to Peter.

"Come on Peter, Bucky cares for you like a big brother; he doesn't want to hurt you, okay"

Peter nods his head and sighs now completely relaxed and no longer fighting against the hold, "Sorry Bucky…..sorry Mr. Stark"

Sara takes her hands from Peter's face and runs them down Bucky's arms so he will let loose of Peter, then she helps untwist their legs.

"Better?" Sara asks as she looks at Bucky and then up at Tony.

Tony looks over at Steve who nods his head, then Tony who looks down at Bucky giving him a smile.

"Yeah we're good" Bucky replies.

"Okay, now who the hell is going to help me up off the floor and explain how this happened?" Sara asks as the rib pain is really starting to get to her now.

Tony waives off the doctor and nurse as he, Peter and Bucky help Sara stand, her legs weak and begins panting from the movement of her ribs. Steve comes over to stand besides Tony as Natasha and Clint have moved back over as well now that Peter has been subdued creating a strong united front. Fury didn't know to be either worried or proud; Agent Coulson on the other hand is very proud but keeps his face blank as not to give anything away.

"Seraphina, what is meaning of this, come here now." The woman demands.

Sara is in shock seeing her parents again after their abandonment so many years ago.

"Oh…well that explains a lot….hey Mom…Dad, what up home fries?"

Tony snickers and Peter tightens his hold on Sara's waist, staring the couple down.

"You dare disrespect us, here now" The man demands.

"Who is boy? Not of your blood…" The woman inquires.

Sara makes a grand gesture of bringing Peter's head down to kiss his temple and whispers in his ear, "but in every way that's important my little love bug" causing Peter to smile brightly down at her, his eyes tearing up at her words.

"Well you see" as Sara examines her nails, "oh damn I broke my nails…Natasha you want to go get a mani/pedi when I get out of this joint and by the way….I don't answer to you anymore so piss off" Sara states with as much force as she can manage at this point. Her legs are shaking and she's beginning to sweat from the pain.

"Why you insolent worthless brat, we gave you….." The woman began to speak.

"I know who you gave me to, I was there remember I also remember what you took from me, sorry to disappoint once again…..wasn't the good little Hydra solider, but what can I say"

"No you were Hydra's whore" The man spits.

Sara takes a step forward but Peter and Bucky hold her back causing her to whimper in pain again, her breathing become heavy.

Steve steps in front of Sara blocking their view of her.

"Director I believe we're done here, clearly Sara is still needing time and quiet to recover from her attack, I recommend if these '**people'** wish to see her they send in a written request and we will be happy to file it in the circular file till we can get to it" Steve firmly states with a smile but his eyes give a hard stare to the couple in question, he hears snickers and snorts behind him from his Team.

"Very well Captain Rogers, perhaps you should get Ms. Sokolova back into her room and have the doctor look her over again" Fury recommended.

"It's Smith sir, Sara Smith" Sara calls out.

Fury nods his head at the group and turns back to the couple, "Agent Coulson will take you to the office were you can file that written request to see Ms. Smith. Agent Coulson if you will take Mr. and Mrs. Sokolova to conference room 10 we can get them started on all the paperwork"

"Of course sir, right this way folks if you will follow me please" Coulson directs them down the hall and around the corner, but everyone could clearly hear them asking what a circular file is.

Clint could not hold it in any longer and bust out laughing. "Damn Cap that was a good one"

Tony wipes away a fake tear, "They grow up so fast" as he gives Steve a smile and a wink.

Fury looks over at the Team again and just shakes his head.

"Get her to the Tower as soon as possible, today if she is able or even if she isn't, they have access here that I can't block. I'll have Agent Coulson come over in a few days to get her statement and explain some of the finer details." Fury orders and with a quick turn and billowing of his trench coat he walks down the hallway.

"Wow, overly dramatic much" Sara comments causing everyone to snort and snicker again.

"Um, I really need to sit down" Sara mumbles.

Everyone turns to look at Sara and notice her legs are shaking badly and are about to give out. Bucky reaches down behind her knees and picks her up bridal style and caries her back into her room followed by Peter the doctor and nurse who begin to check her over to make sure there was no new damage done.

Clint and Natasha tell Steve and Tony that they are going to head to the jet and get it ready for everyone to depart as soon as the doctor gives clearance. Steve gives them a nod and a thank you as they head down the hall and around the corner, once again leaving Tony and Steve alone in the hallway.

"Well…here we are back in the hallway all alone again….can you believe the kids reaction that was wild" Tony comments to Steve.

"Yeah wild but very valid by his perspective" Steve responds with a sigh.

Without warning Steve grabs Tony by the waist and pulls him into his harms, running his hands up and down his back holding Tony tight to him.

"Damn, I really want to kiss you" Steve whispers Tony causing him to moan.

"What's stopping you" Tony whispers back.

"Absolutely nothing" Steve grins down to Tony as he leans in to kiss Tony but changes his mind and quickly moves to place a kiss on his jaw, down his neck, then up to is ear.

"How does that feel doll?" Steve asks his voice husky as he nips Tony's ear lobe.

"Mmmmm, if you were aiming for my lips Cap you missed but I forgive you" Tony moans out.

"Who said I was going to kiss your lips when there are so many other tempting places to kiss" Steve pulls back and steps away from Tony giving him cocky smirk and walks into Sara's room, leaving Tony once again in the hallway breathless.

"Damn him" Tony mutters out and follows Steve into Sara's room. Steve is talking with the doctor to see how soon he can release Sara and what they will need to continue her care. Tony is also making a to do list in his head for when Sara is back and settled into the Tower, they need to get Peter and Sara settled, get to the apartment for their things, get the flash drives retrieved, get the scoop from Agent and get Steve in his bed, of course not in that particular order but it's a start of a good list regardless Tony thinks to himself as.

When Steve looks over to Tony he just smiles, yes it's a good start.

A/N: Phew….please R & R…. give me encouragement to keep going…..xoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Do not own anything Avengers…sorry for the delay my office has reopened back up and having to get used to the new normal….Please see A/N at the end… Enjoy….

Big Brother #9

**Home**

Tony stands back and watches Steve as he talks with the doctor about any requirements for Sara's after care and things they will need to watch for like nightmares and eating habits so she can be released from the med bay, while Sara relaxes back on the bed surrounded by Peter and Bucky standing on each side of her bed having what looks like a very serious conversations.

"Toneeee" Sara whines trying to get Tony's attention

Tony walks over to the foot of the bed, "Yes little chef" he replies to her with a smirk.

Peter is trying to give Sara the stare down with his arms crossed over his chest pouting and Bucky has his arms crossed as well but was grinning like a loon while he shakes his head at the both of them.

"Tell Peter I'm right please" Sara whines; she is feeling tired and really whiney right now.

"Of course you're right little chef, right about what?" Tony asks as Bucky snorts.

"She thinks I'm going to school tomorrow instead of staying with her" Peter states still pouting.

Steve had just finished with the doctor who has left with the nurse to sign off on the release papers when he comes over to the bed catching the last bit of the conversation.

"School huh?" Steve asks no one in particular.

"Yep" Sara says snapping the 'p'.

"Nope" Peter says snapping his 'p' right back at her.

Bucky just shakes his head again and rolls his eyes at the two of them.

"Steeeeeve?" Sara whines again as the cut down her sternum throbs and she absent mindedly rubs her chest.

"Well, where are your books and clothes at?" Steve asks Peter.

"Books and clothes were moved to Sara's apartment after Aunt May which is now a crime scene by the way" Peter states.

Sara just rolls her eyes and looks up at Bucky begging for help and receives an arched eye brow from him instead, causing Sara to sigh as she is getting more tired by the minute.

"Okay….okay how about a compromise love bug?"

"I'm listening" Peter tries his best to hide his smile at winning this argument but fails miserably while Tony, Bucky and now Steve are trying so hard not to laugh at this little skirmish.

Sara sighs as she lays back heavy on the pillow and closes her eyes for a minute while taking some deep breaths causing her ribs to ache, the discomfort to showing on her face as she exhale a large breath. Peter relaxes his stance and sits down on the bed by Sara's hip and reaches for her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Sara" Peter whispers.

"Yeah…I'm okay just getting tired….okay so school….how about this I call you in for tomorrow." Sara holds her finger up for Peter to wait and hear the rest of it, "It would give us a day to get your books, clothes and whatever else along with some of my 'stuff' as well and get settled in the Tower if Tony is willing have us that is, then you will go back starting Tuesday." Sara takes a deep breath again, "I know for a fact you have three tests this week bud and you've been doing so well keeping your grades up. I really don't want them to slip and I'm sure you don't want that either right….of course I'm right, besides what are you going to do watch me sleep…..boring" Sara suggests weakly.

Peter sighs dramatically, "Fine…but I don't have to like it" as he pouts again.

"No you don't but your sacrifice has been dually noted for the record…besides if you do well on all three of those tests this week maybe Mr. Stark will allow you some extra lab time…..think about it" Sara states with a smirk as she looks up at Tony giving him a quick wink which he returns with a nod of his head knowing exactly what she just did and whole hardly agrees with it.

"Good, that's settled, now what does the doc have to say?" Sara asks Steve.

Steve looks back and forth from Sara to Peter trying to figure out what just happened and just shakes his head as Tony and Bucky both smile at him.

"Well the doctor is in the process of signing you out right now so if you're ready we can go." Steve lets everyone know.

"Yea" Sara chimes as she slowly swings her legs over the side of the bed and attempts to stand up. As gets to her feet and straightens her torso she is hit with a burst of pain from her side causing her to fall forward to face plant in someone's very firm chest. Sara places one hand over her aching ribs and raises the other hand to try and figure out who she is leaning against and only receives snorts and laughter as she paws over Steve's chest, shoulder and bicep.

"Um, not sure whose chest this is but I think I'm just going to stay here for a minute." Sara moans out as a sharp pain hits her again weakening her knees a bit causing her to wobble on her feet.

Steve wraps his arms around Sara gently to help stabilizer her till she can stand up properly while Peter hovers close by ready to catch her if she falls, Tony and Bucky start gathering up anything that was brought into the room to take back to the Tower with them. Sara slowly straightens herself up and looks to see who is holding her and smiles.

"Hey Cap, good catch" Steve smiles down at her, "Thank you ma'am"

"You ready? Clint and Natasha have the jet waiting for you to head back to the tower." Steve states.

"Yep" snapping her 'p', "lets blow this pop cycle stand, I really don't want to run into Mommy and Daddy again" Sara whispers the last part into Steve's chest thinking only he could hear her as she once again forgets about Bucky and Peter's sensitive hearing.

"Okay love bug saddle up, tally hoe, pip pip, let's make like a tree and leave" Sara give Peter a big smile though forced and Bucky a quick wink as Peter takes her from Steve's arms and walks her slowly out of the room having her lean on him as they go, the three men watch and follow closely behind them.

"What did the doctor really have to say Cap?" Tony asked Steve quietly.

"Minimal movement, no heavy lifting for a while, the cut on her chest should heal up in about a week so just keep it clean, lots of rest, there may be nightmares and after the rant Peter went on earlier we need to make sure she eating" Steve lists out, both men nod their heads with understanding.

"Hey Bucky do you want to go with them? Tony and I are going to drive the Hummer back to the tower" Steve asks as the three of them continue to follow Peter and Sara down the hall to the elevator. Bucky looks between Steve and Tony recognizing that look and shrugs his shoulders with a quick wink to Tony and shoulder bump to Steve he yells out to Peter to hold the elevator for him as he rushes off to join them.

Once Steve and Tony arrive at the elevators they patiently wait for the next one so they can head down to the garage. When the elevator arrives they both enter and Tony pushes the garage button, as the elevator doors close and begins to descend Steve pushes Tony into the corner, grabs his hips and hikes him up till he has no choice but to wrap his legs around Steve's waist and his hands on his shoulders, yet nothing is said as they stare into each other's eyes.

Tony reaches up and places his hands on Steve's face rubbing his thumbs back and forth on his cheeks, causing Steve to close his eyes and lean into Tony's touch.

"Steve" Tony whispers

"Tony" Steve whispers back.

"Where is my shy soldier?" Tony asks quietly

Steve grins and opens his eyes, "Oh he's still here Tony don't you worry. There are things I want to do but have never…..." Steve whispers.

Tony moves his hands from Steve's face back to his shoulders giving them a squeeze, "I see… "

Steve leans his head towards Tony till his nose is buried in his neck, "I want to do them with you and it scares me to death" Steve says breathing in the scent of Tony's cologne.

Tony moves his hands to the back of Steve's neck and into his hair as he closes his eyes taken in Steve's words of admission, when the elevator dings letting the boys know they have reached the garage the doors slide open. Steve releases Tony's legs from around his waist, letting them slide down his long firm thighs till they touch down to the floor, he steps back and without another word turns to exit the elevator. Tony is still reeling from the encounter but quickly joins him having to jog to catch up till they are walking side by side once again in silence till they reach the Hummer, Steve get in behind the wheel and Tony on the passenger side.

Steve looks over at Tony, not sure if he shared too much in the elevator but it's too late now and he can't take it back, "You ready?"

"Yep, let's go Cap, drive it like it's stolen" Steve just looks at Tony like he's crazy.

Tony just rolls his eyes, "It's from a movie, we'll add it to your list of things to watch and try to scratch off some others from the list" Tony suggests smiling brightly at Steve.

"Okay…." Steve shrugs his shoulder, turns on the Hummer ignition giving it a good rev, puts into drive and takes off out of the garage, Tony continues to smile all the way back home.

**In the elevator with Bucky, Peter and Sara**

Sara was standing just inside the elevator door with Bucky on her left and Peter on her right side waiting patiently for the elevator to take them up to the landing pad where the jet is waiting for them along with Natasha and Clint to take them back to the Tower.

Sara can feel the drain on her energy, she really wants to sit down and rest but is doing her best to remain strong for Peter, on top of the fact she really doesn't want Bucky to have to carry her everywhere and besides she knows she can rest on the jet, she just needs to keep it together for a little bit longer.

Sara closes her eyes and sighs with fatigue when the elevator stops and the door opens to let someone else on, but when no one moves she opens her eyes and go wide when she realizes these are last people she wanted to see today.

"Ебать" _(Fuck)_ Sara cries out as her Mother reaches in and grabs Sara by the front of her scrub shirt and yanks her out of the elevator just as the doors close on Bucky and Peter.

"NO!" Both Peter and Bucky yell as Bucky beats on the door and Peter pushes the buttons to try and get them open. Unfortunately they have to wait till the elevator takes them to the next floor before they can get off and find the exit stairs to run back down to the previous floor only to find Sara sitting on the floor staring at nothing and her parents gone.

Bucky kneels in front of Sara as he slowly raises his hand to caress Sara's cheek, but she flinches away from him raising her hands up to protect herself.

"Okay sweet heart okay" Bucky coos as Peter looks down at her with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Peter….**Peter** go and get another elevator for us so we can get up to the landing pad and get the hell out of here, now" Bucky orders as Peter takes off.

Bucky turns back to Sara, "Sweetheart, I'm going to pick you up okay and we are going to get out of here" Bucky hears Sara muttering words over and over again in Russian, "Дом и файлы, Питер" _(home and files, peter)_.

"У меня есть ты маленький голубь, держись"_(I've got you little dove, hold on),_ Bucky reaches down with his flesh arm placing it underneath Sara's knees and his metal arm across her back as he easily picks her up and begins to walk to the elevator doors that Peter is holding open for them.

"Landing pad now" Bucky orders Peter.

"Is she ok, what happened?" Peter asks.

"Not sure, I didn't see any new injuries but who know what her parents might have said or done, we will figure it out when we get to the tower okay buddy, we just need to get to the jet so Clint and Natasha can fly us out of here"

Peter silently nods his head at Bucky and moves to stand in front of them while they were still in the elevator so this doesn't happen again, though it is unlikely that her parents would try again.

Once the elevator reaches the top level, they quickly walk onto the landing pad and head straight for the jet. Bucky carries Sara right past Clint, up the ramp and into the jet were he gently lays her down on one of the side benches. Peter quickly follows but is stopped by Clint.

"What happened?" Clint asks.

"Parents" Peter spits out and walks up the ramp followed closely behind by Clint who jumps into the cockpit and gets the engines going. Natasha walks up the ramp and presses the button to close it as she tells Peter to take a seat and that they will be back in the tower in about thirty minutes as she watches Bucky whisper to Sara in Russian.

Natasha finds this all so strange, somethings happened so she smoothly slips into Russian to ask Bucky what's going on.

"Что случилось"_(what happened?) _Natasha asks Bucky.

"Родители"_(parents)_ Bucky snaps and spits on the floor of the jet.

Natasha raises her perfect eye brow at Bucky as he continues to sit on the floor next to Sara while he holds her hand.

"Старк заставит тебя очистить ся"_(Stark will make you clean that up)_ Natasha tells Bucky with a smirk as she gets up giving his shoulder a hard squeeze and walks to the cock pit to sit in the co-pilots seat next to Clint.

"Well?" Clint asks.

"Parents made another appearance" Natasha replies.

"Damn, that's what Peter said in not so many words, how's he doing?" Clint asks

Natasha looks over her shoulder at the teenager who seems very still, very quiet.

"Not good, should probably let Cap know the kid is going to need to blow off some of this anger before he goes and does something stupid" Natasha comments.

"Yeah, his world has been crumbling for the last couple of months with no outlet; he's bound to break at some point" Clint replies.

Clint concentrates on flying for a while with Natasha by his side when he calls out that they were about five minutes out. Bucky rises to his knees next to Sara to try and get her attention by squeezing her hand.

"You hear that doll; we're almost back to the Tower. What do you say to a hot bath, maybe some ice cream and movie night with everyone, hmm?" Bucky asks hoping for a response.

Sara turns her glassy eyes to Bucky and then past his shoulder to Peter, squeezing Bucky's hand in return.

"Star Wars please" Sara whispers to Bucky but keeps her eyes on Peter.

Bucky smiles as he looks over his shoulder at Peter, "You hear that bud, we are going to have a Star Wars marathon when we get Sara settled, what do you think?"

Peter is staring down at his lap his hands folded and shrugs, "Sounds good"

Bucky turns back to Sara with a raised eye brow, "Это не хорошо" (_that's not good)_

Sara just shakes her head no as she tries with Bucky's help to sit up so they can disembark once Clint lands the jet. Clint lands at the tower and lowers the ramp as he and Natasha make their way through the body of the jet stopping to ask if Bucky needs any help getting Sara and Peter. Bucky looks at Peter who is still sitting in his seat staring at the floor and says no but they may want to send Steve in here for Peter. Clint understands and went out to meet the two men on the landing pad to give them an update.

Bucky and Natasha help Sara stand and slowly walk down the ramp and onto the landing pad to head inside when Steve stops them as they walk past, "Peter?"

"Yeah he's still on the jet, he shrugged at Star Wars Stevie; I think he's hit another proverbial mountain if you know what I mean, so just be careful, he may need some time in the gym to work through some of that built up anger and guilt that is rolling off of him in waves" Bucky says as they, along with Clint, continue on into the tower to drop Sara and Natasha off at the spare rooms were Natasha agreed to help Sara clean up and get into some fresh clothes and Clint and Bucky continued down to the kitchen to get some food and snacks ready for the movie marathon.

Tony and Steve walk up the ramp to enter the jet and find Peter still sitting in his seat staring at nothing, reminding Steve of how he and Bucky found Peter that night in the common room, god has it only been a few days ago. Steve moves to sit on Peters left and Tony on his right and the three of them just sit quietly waiting to see who cracks first, Steve bets it's Tony since he knows he can't sit still and be quite to save his life when they hear it, a soft whimper and gasp for air.

"Oh buddy" Steve tries to sooth Peter, but it just causes him to bring his feet up to the seat and wrap his arms around his knees, his head hiding in his arms.

Tony reaches out to run his hand through Peter's curls and down his back while Steve continues to talk to him.

"Peter what happened?" Steve asked gently experiencing some major deja vu.

Peter raises his head and puts his chin on his knees, tears clearly in his eyes.

"Her parents where there, they…..they just…the elevator doors had opened and they just reached in….reached in and…and…..took her…..they took her from me" Peter puts his head back down.

"That must have been really scary, but you and Bucky found her and got everyone back to here as quickly has you could" Tony says.

Peter sits up and puts his feet back onto the floor with a sigh, "Not quick enough, they did something to her and she was all weird and talking in Russian….I told you they would take her from me" Peter's voice was hard with accusation.

Peter stands up and starts pacing in circles, his anger growing with every pass.

"I told you…I warned you they would take her from me….but you just had to stop me ….you should have let me take care of them in the hall way!" Peter yells at Steve.

Both Tony and Steve are now on their feet, "And then what, huh?" Steve asks.

Peter throws his hands up, "I don't know, but at least that would be one less thing."

Steve moves to stand in front of Peter to stop his pacing and grabs his shoulders so he will look at him, "We are going to figure this out Peter okay, you and Bucky found her and got her here that is what's important, the rest we will work on together to get answers and keep everyone safe" Steve says trying to give Peter some hope as he pulls him to his chest and wraps his arms around Peter's shoulders for a tight hug.

Tony comes over to stand next to Steve and Peter, "Now what is this about just shrugging at 'Star Wars'….huh, huh, huh" Tony says as he pokes and tickles Peter's sides.

Peter gives a quiet laugh as he tries to push Tony away but still stay in Steve's hugging arms, "I guess I lost my head for a minute"

"Ah huh, well I know for a fact that Bucky and Clint are right now in the kitchen making some food and snack and Jarvis already has the movies queued up and ready for us, so what do you say we hop off this bird and head inside, we can all cuddle up, eat and relax, okay" Steve tries to coaxes Peter off the jet.

"Fine…do you think I have time to shower and change into pj's?" Peter asks pulling away from Steve.

"Sure buddy if you hurry, you know how Clint gets when he's hungry" Tony replies.

All three walk down the ramp and finally exit the jet and into the Tower. Peter get off the elevator on his floor thanks to Jarvis, and heads for his room so he can get cleaned up before joining everyone in the common room. Steve and Tony continue on to the common room to see what exactly Bucky and Clint have put together and how uneatable it really is. After Tony sees the chaos in the kitchen decides to order take out so what's left of his kitchen doesn't go up in flames, once was enough.

They all knew it was going to be a rough couple of weeks but decide to just take it one day at a time and when that's done they will worry about the next.

A/N: I found the translation option on my computer, cool right. Made sure to also provide the English wording as well, hopefully it's not too confusing or to wordy…..Let me know what you think…..**Thank you for all your great reviews and even the not so great reviews… my goal is to get 12 reviews…so keep it up. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Still don't own the Avengers….just play in their world… Thank you to all those who have reviewed, keep them coming, I'm shooting for 12….xoxoxox

Big Brothers

Settling In

After an evening of take out, ice cream and 'Empire Strikes Back' Sara is exhausted and still hurting quite a bit and so past ready to head for bed. As Sara attempts to sit up and pull away from Bucky's chest a sudden twinge in her side catches her off guard making her hiss, causing Bucky to drop his hand down from the back of the couch onto her back and begins rubbing it.

"You okay" Bucky asks.

"Yeah just ready to head for bed" Sara says around a large yawn, "where's Peter?"

Bucky lifts his head up from the arm of the couch to look around and finds Peter wedged in between Tony and Steve sound asleep. Clint and Natasha were missing as well so Bucky figures they headed off to their own rooms earlier.

"Sound asleep between Cap and Tony" Bucky states with a laugh.

"mmmmm….Jarvis you up?" Sara asks.

"Of course"

"Can you take a picture of the three of them and print it out for me, thank you" Sara asks

"Of course" Jarvis replies.

Sara turns to Bucky, "that will be a great picture for Peter don't you think, I'll just need to find a frame"

Bucky smiles down at her, "He'll love it and I'll bet that Steve and Tony will want a copy as well"

"You think?" Sara asks.

"Oh yeah" Bucky says giving Sara a bright smile.

In the process of helping Sara up off the couch Bucky gives Steve's leg nudge to wake him up.

"W-what, is it the aliens?" Steve asks his voice thick with sleep making Bucky chuckle and Sara giggle.

"No aliens Stevie, time for bed. I've got this one, you're in charge of those two; good luck" Bucky says with another chuckle as he walks Sara towards the elevator and back to the guest bedroom from the night before then going to finding his own bed.

Steve looks over at Peter and Tony both sound asleep and not sure how he's going to do this. He reaches over top of Peter's head to caress Tony's face hoping that will wake him.

"mmmmm" Tony moans.

"Tony….Tony you need to wake up" Steve whispers.

"Five more minutes Jarvis" Tony mumbles.

Steve chuckles, "No Tony its Steve you know the Avengers, Iron Man, New York, Peter…" Steve whispers again as he tries to carefully sit up and maneuver Peter into his arms to carry him to bed.

"Steve?" Tony yawns.

"Yeah, come on we need to get Peter to bed and head there ourselves, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow" Steve states.

"Alright, alright I'm up" Tony says as he stretches arms above his head arching his back. Steve licks his lips as he watches Tony's body flex and stretch.

"You got the spiderling?" Tony asks around another yawn.

"Yeah I got him, let's go" Steve stands up easily with Peter then waits for Tony as they head for the elevator to drop off Peter, tuck him in and then head for bed themselves.

"Cap stay" Tony asks still half asleep, "only to sleep, too tired for anything else….please"

Steve thinks on it for a moment, "Alright, just for tonight and just to sleep"

Tony gives Steve a sleepy smile, "Aye aye Captain" Steve just shakes his head at Tony as they enter Tony's apartment and head for the bedroom, both visit the bathroom, strip down to their shorts and T-shirts and crawl into bed under the sheet and fall into an exhausted sleep.

Till Jarvis startles them awake…

"What's going on Jarvis" Steve asks looking down to find Tony lying across his chest sleeping, he must have moved over in his sleep.

"Mr. Parker seems to be having a severe nightmare, heart beat is erratic and his breathing is accelerated to the point of hyper ventilation, Captain Rogers." Steve and now a very awake Tony throw the covers off, get out of bed and get redressed. Steve and Tony run to the elevator and head down to Peter's floor.

"We should have seen this coming" Tony sighs as he runs his hands down his face trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah but we didn't, he was sleeping so sound when we put him to bed, I didn't even think about nightmares" Steve confesses.

"We'll figure it out, just remember his strength Cap till we get him fully awake and calmed down" Tony reminds Steve.

When Tony and Steve get to Peter's door they can hear him screaming from inside so Tony quickly has Jarvis override the security locks. Once the locks are released Steve doesn't hesitate to enter into the apartment and straight back to Peter's bedroom with Tony close behind him.

Steve walks in and finds Peter sitting up in bed still screaming his eyes wild and clawing at his neck unable to catch his breath. Steve crawls up onto the bed and grabs Peter's face with both of his hands.

"Peter…..son it's Steve and Tony….you're okay you're okay" Steve says but the words don't seem to be getting past whatever Peter is still seeing from his nightmare so Peter begins to fight back, striking his fists down on Steve's shoulders, arms, neck as hard as he could, in Peter's mind his is fighting for his life.

"Tony a little help here please" Steve asks as Peter continues to lash out.

Tony walks over to the bed now that Steve has a tight grip on Peter's flailing fists and places his hands on Peter's cheeks to turn his head towards him, "Peter shh it's okay…you're okay. Everyone is safe" Tony coos at Peter.

Peter takes a deep but shaky breath and then another, his eyes still wild.

"Peter everyone is here at the Tower and safe, just breathe buddy there's plenty of air for everyone just easy does it" Tony says again noticing Peter trying to pull his hands away from Steve's grasp.

"Stop fighting us Peter, Cap isn't trying to hurt you okay, just relax and take some deep easy breaths" Tony tries to reassure Peter.

Peter slowly stops struggling against Steve blinking a few times trying to clear his mind. When Peter looks around and finally sees Steve and Tony his eyes go wide and then his face crumbles into a strangled sob, "Oh God…I'm sorry….I'm sorry"

Steve pulls Peter into his arms and begins rocking him, "Easy Peter easy….just breath, it was just a bad dream….you're okay buddy, you're okay" As Steve starts rubbing his back, Tony sits down next to them and runs his hand through Peter's curls and whispers gently to him.

"Peter, do you want to tell us about it?" Tony asks. Peter shakes his head no and clutches at the front of Steve's t-shirt.

"Do you want Tony to get Sara?" Steve asks.

Peter nods his head and mumbles something that neither of them could make out as Peter's head is buried in Steve's neck.

"What was that bud?" Steve asks.

"Want 'Bear'" Peter mumbles again a little louder.

Steve looks at Tony not knowing who are what that was and Tony shrugs his shoulders with the 'I have no idea' look.

"Peter where is 'Bear' so I can go get him before I go grab Sara?" Tony asks.

"Night stand" Peter whispers and there sits 'Bear', something both Tony and Steve missed seeing earlier when they put Peter to bed.

"Huh…Well he's adorable" Tony says of the scruffy dark brown bear with a little bow tie around his neck. It has a bit of wear and tear on it but they could tell this bear has been around for some time and Steve smiles down at Peter.

"Well hand him over Tony I think he's needing a cuddle buddy" Tony raises his eye brow at Steve like he's crazy but then sees him shift his eyes down towards Peter getting what he's saying.

"Ah yes, well he is looking a little lonely way over here, how about we invite him to our party and then I'll go run and get Sara, how's that sound to everyone" Tony asks.

Peter nods his head yes in Steve's neck and as soon as Tony brings 'Bear' close enough to Peter his reflexes kick in and snatches it out of Tony's hands and pulls it to his chest, causing Steve to chuckle at Tony's surprised look.

"Okay Spiderling, I'll be right back" Tony looks at Steve with a nod and heads out the door.

Once Tony gets into the elevator he instructs Jarvis to take him to guest room floor when Jarvis informs him that Ms. Sara is not in her room.

"What! Well where the hell is she it's the middle of the night. She's not with Bucky is she?" Tony asks as the elevator is still not moving.

"No sir she is not with Sergeant Barnes, she is currently in the party room sir" Jarvis answers.

"What the hell is she doing in there; take me to her please Jarvis" Tony says with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Of course sir" Jarvis replies and the elevator starts moving.

When Tony exits the elevator and enters the large party room it's to find Sara playing the grand piano and singing, her hair down and her curls wild from a restless sleep dressed in a pair of Natasha's yoga pants and what Tony was sure is one of Bucky's borrowed T-shirts, her voice echoes hauntingly in the empty room. Tony sits on the arm of one of the couches and listens.

_Well, you almost had me fooled_

_Told me that I was nothing without you_

_Oh, but after everything you've done_

_I can thank you for how strong I've become._

'_Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell_

_I had to learn how to fight for myself_

_And we both know all the truth I can tell_

_I'll just say this is I wish you well_

_I hope you're somewhere praying, praying_

_I hope your soul is changing, changing_

_I hope you find your peace_

_Falling on your knees, praying_

_I'm proud of who I am_

_No more monsters I can breathe again_

_And you said that I was done_

_Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come_

'_Cause I can make it on my own, oh_

_And I don't need you_

_I found the strength I've never known_

_I've been thrown out I've been burned, oh_

_When I'm finished, they won't even know your name_

_You brought the flames and you put me through hell_

_I had to learn how to fight for myself_

_And we both know all the truth I can tell_

_I'll just say this is I wish you farewell_

_I hope you're somewhere praying, praying_

_I hope your soul is changing, changing_

_I hope you find your peace_

_Falling on your knees, praying_

_Oh, sometimes I pray for you at night_

_Someday, maybe you'll see the light_

_Oh, some say in life you're gonna get what you give_

_But somethings only God can forgive_

_Yeah (Sara belts out a really high note)_

_I hope you're somewhere praying, praying_

_I hope your soul is changing, changing_

_I hope you find your peace falling on your knees, praying. _

_(Ends with a few chords on the piano)_

Sara takes a deep breath and exhales as she wipes away her tears along with the last remints of her own nightmare till she hears clapping behind her. Sara slowly turns to find Tony perched on the arm of the couch with a look of amazement on his face.

"Damn girl, that's some set of pipes you got there, why are you wasting your time chopping vegetables?" Tony asks but Sara cocks her head at him and ignores the question.

"Did I wake you? Jarvis said this room was pretty far away from the bedrooms?" Sara states nervously thinking about her nightmare again.

"No… Peter" Tony simply states with a sigh.

Sara slowly gets up from the piano bench, her hand holding her aching ribs and makes her way to Tony.

"What about Peter, Tony" Sara asks.

"Nightmare" Tony answers.

"And you left him alone?!" Sara exclaims to Tony as she walks right past him heading for the elevator.

Tony jumps up and hustles to catch up to her, "Um… no miss sassy pants, Steve is with him and 'Bear' if you must know"

"Jarvis Peter's floor now please" Sara calls out, "Damn it, damn it" Sara starts banging her head on the elevator wall till Tony reaches out and catches Sara's head to stop her.

"Hey relax; you don't need any more injuries okay, Steve is with Peter" Tony tries to calm Sara down.

Sara closes her eyes and rubs her forehead, "Yeah okay….god what a mess"

Tony just smirks at her, "Well, you're with the right group of people little songbird, we excel at messes"

Sara opens her eyes to look at Tony not really sure if he's being serious or joking but at this time of night she's just going to roll with it. The elevator finally stops and the doors open to Peter's floor for Sara and Tony to exit. They enter the bedroom to find Steve sitting up against the headboard with Peter tucked up beside him using Steve's chest as a pillow sound asleep with 'Bear' cuddled up in his arms.

"Jarvis picture please and print it with the others" Sara asks as she comes over to the bed and sits down next to Steve and runs her hand through Peter's hair, tear tracks still evident on his face.

"Of course" Jarvis replies.

"When?" Sara asks Steve.

"About five minutes ago" Steve replies looking down at a sleeping Peter, "poor kid, how bad?"

"He didn't want to talk about it" Steve provided and Sara nodded still looking at Peter.

"Thank you Steve and you to Tony" Sara whispers her eyes start to pool, "I can take over now" as Sara moves so Steve can get up off the bed and she can take his place.

"Are you sure" Steve asks hesitant to move.

"Yeah" Sara sighs, "go back to whatever you two were or were not doing before" giving Steve a wink causing him to blush and stutter.

"Come on Cap, beddy- bye time" Tony says as he gently grabs Steve's arm and pulls him towards the door loving the blush that is growing across his face.

"If he wakes again or you need anything have Jarvis call us, okay" Steve reminds Sara.

"Yes sir Captain sir" Sara replies as she snuggles down into the pillow to try and get a few more hours of sleep of what's left of the night, praying that the day will be better than the night.

**MORNING**

Morning arrived early and with less sleep then she had hoped for. She carefully extracts herself from the bed in hopes of not waking Peter up, still dressed in the comfy yoga pants and T-shirt Sara heads for the elevator and down to the kitchen to begin brewing the elixir of life, coffee very strong coffee. Once Sara enters the kitchen she heads straight for both coffee pots and gets them started while waiting patiently she calls out to Jarvis.

"You awake this morning Jarvis?" Sara asks.

"Of course, how may I assist you this morning?" Jarvis replies

"Please remind me at seven fifteen to contact Peter's school to call him in from class please and thank you." Sara calls out

"Certainly" Jarvis replies, "If I may inquire Miss Sara are you supposed to be up and moving about?"

Sara looks up at the ceiling and smiles, "probably not but I can only lie in bed for so long. The pain and discomfort will fade in time besides I'm used to it, mea and pain are old friends"

"I see" Jarvis simply replies.

Sara pours her first cup of coffee of the morning and breathes in the rich aroma when the elevator doors open and out steps Peter still in his sleep clothes, head down and yawning heading for the kitchen, till he sees Sara standing there with her coffee mug in hand.

"What are you…..wait what?" Peter asks confused and still not awake.

Sara giggles. "Good morning love bug, I promise the only thing I've lifted this morning is the coffee pot and my mug, not one skillet has been touched" Sara says with a grin.

"I was going to make you breakfast and bring it up to you, so um yeah" Peter says scratching the back of his head a little disappointed.

"Oh" Sara replies embarrassed, "Well, you can still make breakfast if you want and I am a little hungry, I'll could just sit at the counter and supervise, how's that sound?" Sara asks.

"Sure" Peter replies quietly and turns to the stove pulling out the skillet, eggs from the refrigerator and bread from the bread box. Peter places the bread in the toaster and cracks several eggs into the skillet to get them cooking. Sara watched Peter closely and notices that he is standing very still except for his shoulders, they seem to be shaking. Sara gets up from the stool and comes over to stand next to Peter and sees he has tears silently rolling down his cheeks and is biting his lip trying to hold everything in.

"Peter?"

Peter just looks down at the skillet.

"Love bug" Sara whispers.

"What's wrong with me?" Peter whimpers.

"Oh sweetheart, there's nothing wrong with you, it's been a rough month especially the last couple of days on top of everything you feel is dialed up remember, so it's going to feel like more"

Peter snaps the wooded spatula as a whimper slips out.

"Okay love bug okay" Sara coos as she gently pries his hand from the now broken spatula and turns off the stove.

"Jarvis"

"Yes Miss Sara, what can I assist you with?"

"Jarvis how large is your access to music?" Sara asks

"Mr. Stark has provided me with an abundant amount of diversity, anything in particular that you are looking for?"

"Elvis Presley, 'Love me Tender' Acoustic Guitar version if you please, thank you"

"Of course, a classic" Jarvis responds and Sara smiles, she loves Elvis and so did May.

Sara gently pulls Peter over to the big window of the common room so they can see the sun come up.

"Whenever you're ready Jarvis and please put in on a continuous loop till told to stop, thank you" Sara requests.

Sara pulls Peter into her arms placing his head on her shoulder and begins to sway back and forth as the deep voice of Elvis begins to sing.

"Just breathe Peter, just breathe let everything go." Sara whispers to Peter

_Love me tender, love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so_

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

_Love me tender, love me long_

_Take me to your heart_

_For it's there that I belong _

_And will never part_

_Love me tender, love me true_

_Ally my dreams fulfill_

_For my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

_Love me tender, love me dear_

_Tell me you are mine_

_I'll be yours through all the years_

_Till the end of time_

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For my darling I love you _

_And I always will._

When the song begins again Sara whispers to Peter over Elvis's deep voice, "Love bug, I'm going to be okay, you are going to be okay, no one is going to hurt you, I won't permit and now I have the Team to back me up"

Peter sobs into Sara's shoulder wrapping his arms tight around her, "They took **you** and Bucky and I couldn't get to you and they hurt you…and and…" Peter says has his voice cracks with emotion.

Sara doesn't know what the answer is to this and she hates that her past is rearing its ugly head right now when Peter needs her.

"Peter I can't promise that my past won't cause more problems, but I can promise that I've got your back buddy and Steve and Bucky and Tony and Clint and Natasha and whatever reinforcements I need to call in….you know those Fantastic Four people could probably help I bet Tony has them on speed dial, face it love bug you're stuck with us" Peter lets out a small laugh.

"In fact I'm pretty sure they will kick butt first and take names later" Sara states with a smile as she looks towards the kitchen to find said Team watching them.

Song begins again

Clint leans in to whisper in Tony's ear as they all continue watching Sara and Peter, "Rough morning?"

"Mmmm, rough night for both of them" Tony responds.

"I'm going to have Jarvis call in a breakfast order since it doesn't look like there will be any cooking going on this morning" Clint states as Tony waves him off to make the call and Natasha starts cleaning up the half cooked eggs from earlier.

Bucky feeling bad that he was not woken up last night to help decides to join the duo and walks up behind Sara and places his hands on her hips and his head on her other shoulder.

"Good Morning doll, Peter, care if I join ya" Bucky asks, Sara feels Peter tighten his hold just a bit.

"Morning" Sara and Peter reply, "Sure Sarge, just use gentle hands, ribs are still pretty tender"

Bucky leans in to whisper to Sara, "Rough night?"

"Mmmmm…..and rough morning" Sara replies running her hand through Peter's bed head of curls as all three continue to just sway to Elvis's velvet voice.

Tony and Steve come over to join the little group to let them know that breakfast has been ordered and should be here shortly and then heads back toward the kitchen.

"You feeling better now" Sara asks Peter as he nods his head yes.

"Jarvis go ahead and stop the music for now thank you" Sara calls out as she notices everyone is setting up the kitchen for the take out breakfast that has arrived and being brought up.

The music stops and the three break apart when Jarvis reminds Sara that it is seven fifteen and she needs to make the call to Mr. Parkers school. Sara thanks Jarvis for the reminder as they all make their way to the kitchen to check out what was ordered and begin filling their plates.

"Tony do you have a phone I can borrow I need to call into Peter's school?" Sara asks.

"Sure" Tony pulls out his Stark phone and pulls up the school number pre-programed in and hits dial before handing it to Sara.

"Thank you" Sara says as she puts it up to her ear to hear it ringing and then the office secretary picking up. Sara walks back into the common room for the conversation.

Everyone remains either sitting or standing around the kitchen island waiting for Sara to return and when she does it's with a heavy sigh and pushes away the plate bagel with blueberry cream cheese that was place in front of her when Peter's pulls it back, Sara sighs again.

"I called you in for today and Tuesday so you'll go back on Wednesday. Your teachers will send your homework assignments to you by email and you will have to stay after to make up your test that was scheduled for Tuesday." Sara let's Peter know sounding exhausted, "At some point Peter we need to let your school know about Aunt May, it's time" Sara states quietly and Peter just nods his head as he takes slow and deliberate bites of his eggs and bacon.

The mood around the kitchen island is solemn as each member of the Team is contemplating their next move. They have two days to get Peter and Sara moved in, the apartments packed and into storage, dig into what Mommy and Daddy Sokolova are up to, on top of that Agent Coulson will be making an appearance at some point as well.

"Alright folks enough of the heavy, we got work to do and two days to get it done, let's get this mess cleaned up and load up to head back to the apartments" Steve ordered feeling he needed to keep this Team members moving.

"Yes sir, Punk" Bucky says under his breath causing Clint to snort and Tony to smirk.

"Hey, that's Captain Punk to you" Steve calls out with a grin and just like that the Team starts cleaning up the kitchen so they can head back to their rooms to change and get ready for another long day.

***A/N: The songs are two of my favorites so I hope you go on line to give them a listen.

'Praying' – by Kesha

'Love Me Tender' – by Elvis Presley (acoustic guitar version)***

**Don't forget to REVIEW…my Goal is 12…Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next will have everyone going back to the scene of the crime. **


	11. AN

BIG BROTHERS

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I posted on this story, but I am here to tell you I have NOT abandoned it. In the last month my work has reopened and playing catch up which means very long hours. On top of my 73 year old Mother had hip surgery during all this Covid craziness then sent to a recovery home where she was all but ignored and willing to go against Doctors orders and pull a "Thelma and Louise" with me as the driver. I have her home now but she still requires a lot of time and care….SO….Yes I am working on the next few chapters, yes I am posting on some of my other smaller stories, yes I am putting in long days at work and care for my Mom. Just please be patient….and if you have any ideas/suggestions that you would like to see for this story or any of the others on my profile send me a PM/Review.

Take Care, Be Safe and I will get my life/story back on track…

Sunflower44


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Don't own anything…..**I'M BACK** ….if you read the A/N I had posted you all know I took a break to help take care of my Mom after hip surgery. She is home, doing well and attending PT appointments twice a week. So…without further ado, let's get back to the story shall we….Hope you enjoy.

Big Brothers #12

Going Back To Go Forward

After finishing breakfast and the clean-up everyone disburses to change into some comfortable moving clothes, Sara again borrows clothes from Natasha, thanking her but ready to be wearing her own clothes again. Once everyone has arrived in the garage they split up so they can take several vehicles while Tony starts makes calls to hire and arrange for movers to meet them at the apartment building and to make sure they are stocked with enough moving supplies as they will be packing and moving two apartments. Everyone piles into their chosen vehicles and heads out; Tony is with Clint and Natasha while Steve, Bucky and Peter go with Sara.

Once they all arrive at the apartment building including the hired movers, it pays to be able to throw money around, they all pile out and make their way up to the apartments starting with May's. The movers make several trips bringing up supplies, packing boxes, wrap and tape, markers and a dolly for the big and heavy items.

There's not much left to pack in May's apartment, only big things that will either go into storage or be donated so Tony and Sara can get the apartment signed back over to the landlord and shut down and the utilities transferred.

The Team had filed in along with the lead mover to get started. Sara watches Peter look around as memories of his time with Aunt May bubble up to the service as the Team watches Sara watch Peter.

Sara walks over to Peter placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey love bug, I know we went through most of these items already, but go through them one more time to make sure there is nothing here you want to keep or put into storage, everything else will be donated, that's what May would have wanted….open drawers, cabinets, look under and behind things just to be sure okay"

"Um…" Peter starts to say as he bites down on his lower lip to keep it from quivering.

"Come on bud I'll go with you" Tony says as he wraps his arm around Peter giving him a tight squeeze. Tony remembers how hard it was for him to go through his parents things when they were killed and he was only a little older than Peter is now.

"Gentleman" Tony points to the movers, "follow me please you guys can start marking, packing and moving out as we go from room to room, times money and since it's my money let's get this done quickly, we have another apartment to get to today" Tony orders as he leads Peter and the movers into the first room as they pass by Sara she mouths a 'thank you' to Tony.

"Nat and I are going to go with Tony; you know just to keep an eye on things" Clint comments as they turn to follow behind the movers leaving Steve, Bucky and Sara.

Once everyone was otherwise occupied Sara grabs Bucky and heads off to the kitchen with Steve following closely behind curious on what she's up to. Sara grabs one of May's kitchen chairs and slides it over to the counter next to the refrigerator.

"Give me hand Sarge" Sara asks Bucky, both men confused as to what she's doing.

Bucky helps Sara up onto the chair then up onto the kitchen counter watching as she carefully balances herself next to the fridge.

"Okay Sarge now the broom over in the corner" Sara instructs.

Bucky looks over at the dust broom sitting innocently in the corner and then at Steve who just shrugs his shoulders still having no clue what Sara is doing.

"Only one way to find out, give the dame the broom Buck" Steve says with a smirk.

Bucky goes to grab the dust broom and hands it up to Sara as the boys watch her use the stick end of it to push up and move aside one of the drop ceiling panels above the fridge and then hands the broom back down to Bucky. Sara takes a quick look to make sure Peter is nowhere in the vicinity as he would blow a gasket seeing her do this. When Bucky turns to put the broom away Sara tries to hoist herself up onto of the fridge forgetting Steve was still standing there, till he calls out to stop her.

"Hey" Steve calls out followed by a "Sara...what the hell" by Bucky.

Sara looks down at them confused and trying to act all innocent like.

"What?"

"Um…ribs, pain, resting" Steve says shaking his head looking up at her like she's lost her mind.

"Oh yeah" Sara says sheepishly looking down at both of the super soldiers.

Bucky reaches up and grabs Sara by the waist and lifts her down to the floor, then proceeds to hop up to the counter then maneuvers to the top of the fridge sticking his head up into the opening.

"What exactly am I looking for?" Bucky calls down from the open ceiling.

"You'll know it when you see it Sarge" Sara calls up.

Bucky looks around for a few minutes before he sees what Sara is referring to and hands down several files and a cloth bag to Sara.

"Did I get everything?" Bucky asks.

"Yep you're good" Sara replies checking over everything before she tucks the files in her back waist band covering it with her shirt and the pouch of flash drives into her bra while Steve watches Bucky climb down and replace the panel into the ceiling. When Bucky is back down with both feet on the floor all three turn to see the movers begin hauling furniture marked for donations.

"Um Sara….where did you put the files, we need to keep those in a safe place till we can get back to the Tower" Bucky asks and Steve turns to notice her hands are now empty.

"Uh...wait what?" Steve asks.

Sara smirks at both men, swiping her hands together like she's wiping away imaginary partials of dust.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it boys, I have my ways how do you think I snuck them out of Hydra to begin with, hmm?" Sara says chuckling at the boys and the confused looks on their faces.

May's apartment was finished quickly as just about everything was going to donations since most of Peter's personal items were already moved to Sara's apartment a month ago but this was still difficult for Peter, the final closure he needed and he was being a trooper with the support of Tony and the Team.

After three hours of packing, inspecting, opening and closing drawers and cabinets one last time along with hauling of furniture and boxes, some shedding of a few tears by Peter and Sara as May's apartment was slowly emptied out. Tony and Steve decide it is a good time to take a break and order some lunch. Tony put in a rush order of pizza, salad, bread sticks, wings, and drinks non-alcoholic of course to be delivered and welcomed the movers to join them. When the food arrived they laid it out on May's now empty counter were everyone could dig in and take a spot on the floor in the now very empty living room.

After a two hour break lunch was finished and the kitchen was cleaned up, it was time to tackle Sara's apartment. The Team knew that will be much more difficult for both Peter and Sara as it was still a mess from the attack but it has to be done.

As everyone made their way over to Sara's apartment she tells Peter to start in his room and bathroom, and to pack everything he wants to take back to the tower, mark anything for storage, donation or trash, but this time Bucky and Steve go with Peter, while Tony works with the movers to finish up the last of May's items so he can make the call to the landlord today to close up the apartment, turn the utilities over to the landlord, hopefully he will be able to do this with Sara's apartment as well today so they will be done and can begin to make the Tower their home.

Clint and Natasha start packing up the living room or what's left of it, since most of the books and DVD's were yanked off the shelves during her attack it's just a matter of picking through what was destroyed and what is still in good shape, while Sara tackles the kitchen. Sara pulls out her second set of professional knives to take to the tower so she will have them in Tony's kitchen along with a few other kitchen items she noticed Tony didn't already have, but most of her kitchen things will go into storage. Sara is not delusional enough to believe she will still be welcome once Peter has aged out and is officially an adult. So decides to store most of her items from the kitchen so it's one less thing she will have to purchase when the time comes for her to move on.

Peter stands in the middle of his trashed room feeling very overwhelmed that he has to pack and move again even though it's to the Tower with Tony and everybody. Steve and Bucky notice Peter struggling as he has not moved since he entered his room and is just looking around at everything.

"Come on Peter let's start in a corner and work our way around the room while Steve makes up boxes and packs" Bucky says trying to get Peter out of his head and moving.

Peter sighs, "Yeah…okay"

The progress is slow but it's progress none the less, but Bucky and Steve are patient answering questions and help as much as they can letting Peter know they got his back. Most of the clothes are still in good condition along with his books and some DVD's, but all the electronics he was working on to sell were destroyed and will have to be trashed. As Peter and Bucky move to the next corner of his room Peter realizes he really doesn't have much as he wipes his face of a few tears, he would give it all away to have more time with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Bucky and Steve watch as Peter continues to wipe at this face and lets out a sniffle here and there but say nothing, both understand how hard this is as they have both lost family members and close friends during the war. All three continue to make headway in the room packing box after box, marking it for the Tower or as trash.

In the living room Clint and Natasha are also making good work of picking up and packing the remains of the living room as well, every so often they would stop and have to ask Sara if she wants to keep, store or toss an item that looked questionable. The furniture and entertainment center unfortunately will have to be trashed as they were busted during the attack or have blood stains on them and Sara just didn't want to deal with the clean-up and the reminder of what happened, which Clint and Natasha understood marking those items as trash for the movers.

Sara is almost finished with the kitchen and pantry. All the food items will be taken to the kitchen at the Tower to be used up and not wasted, she is ready for the movers to get started as the boxes have been marked and sealed up.

Tony comes in to the apartment while talking on the phone with Pepper telling the movers to start moving out the ruined furniture marked as trash from the living room to make room for the boxes that will be coming out of the bedrooms and bathrooms. Tony provides Pepper the information of the landlord and to have her call and let him know that apartment 23A and 23B will be emptied out, the occupants moved out and all utilities will be paid for the remainder of the month then put back into the landlords name.

"Thanks Pepper, you're a life saver" Tony says into the phone before hanging up and starts directing the movers that have returned for another load to get cracking as he looks around impressed on how quickly the packing got done.

Peter, Steve and Bucky come out of Peter's room with several boxes marked for the Tower and a few to be taken down to the trash. Natasha and Clint have the living room packed and sorted for things going to the Tower or trash as well and Sara has the kitchen done and ready to go to the Tower or storage with only a few things going to the trash, leaving only Sara's room and bathroom.

As the movers begin hauling boxes and the Team does one last sweep, Sara makes her way into her bedroom where she stands staring at the destruction trying to process everything that has happened in the last few days. Peter, the Team finding out about May, being attacked, seeing her parents, being welcomed by the Team, Bucky and now moving into Stark Tower with Peter.

"Oh god" Sara exhales bring her hand up to cover her mouth as her other arm wraps around her stomach to support her sore ribs.

Bucky stands behind against the door frame watching Sara silently fall apart then just as quickly pull herself back together again.

"You okay?" Bucky asks making himself known as he walks toward Sara stopping when he is standing next to her.

Sara takes a deep breath, "Yeah….it's just a lot to take in ya know"

Bucky places his metal arm around Sara's waist twisting their fingers together giving them a squeeze as he leans in to whisper into Sara's ear, "Just like a band aid" before dropping a kiss on Sara's temple causing she to smile at the words he said to Peter not two days ago.

"Yeah" Sara lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

"Alright Sarge I need boxes, markers, tape PDQ, let's get this done and get back home to the Tower, luckily the bad guys pretty much emptied the drawers for me already , so I just need to pick through it and decide what to keep and what to discard."

"On it" Bucky smiles and goes back out to the living room to grab the packing items for her.

Sara starts in the bathroom, laying out the items on a couple of towels so they can be easily tossed into a box, then she moves onto what's left of the closet laying out the clothes that she wants to keep onto the bed, again easy enough to fold and put into a box.

When Bucky comes back in with the moving boxes Sara starts packing the bathroom items including her personal hygiene items as well as throwing in the files from her waist band and the drives she digs out of her bra. Bucky watches with an arched eye brow his arms crossed over his chest.

"What? Most people won't rummage through a woman's feminine things, makes them uncomfortable" Sara says with a cheeky smile and wiggling of her eye brows which Bucky returns as he knows she's right, men in his time never would have thought to look or even talk about such things and most men today are still uncomfortable when it comes to woman stuff.

Bucky helped Sara pack up what was left of her clothes she had laid out on the bed and as she went through her chest of drawers they made quick work of packing her things. They had a small hic up when they got to Sara's bras and panties, Bucky seemed to slow down on the packing processes to admire her taste in under clothing to the point that Sara threw a couple pairs of balled up socks at his head to get him moving again, chuckling at him the entire time and trying hard not to blush.

Finally the bedroom and bathroom were packed and marked for the Tower so they can start making their way out to the living room for the movers to start loading them up. Sara decided to have both hers and Peter's bedroom set put into storage for now as Sara makes one more pass of the bathroom and closet. When Sara and Bucky finally come out of the bedroom she is suddenly wrapped in a tight hug from Peter.

"Thank you for doing this" Peter whispers into her ear giving her another tight squeeze.

Sara returns the hug, "It's ok love bug, we both get a new big family dysfunctional as they are, let's get moving though huh, these boxes are not going to unpack themselves back at the Tower and you need to see what homework your teachers sent over for you to work on this evening and tomorrow, don't think I forgot about that buster" Sara says with a smile causing Peter to groans and rolls his eyes at Sara as the Team to chuckles at them.

Once the Team and the moving truck arrive back at the Tower they all chip in to help the movers unload the truck into Tony's garage where they will be stored, while the other boxes going upstairs are taken in shifts by elevator and placed in either Sara's room, Peter's room or the kitchen leaving the remaining for the movers to deliver over to the donation center. Tony made sure the movers received a substantial tip for their services and stated he will write up a glowing review for their business by the end of the day.

It took another couple of hours for Sara and Peter to set up their rooms and get them organized to their liking before they reappeared in the common room to join the rest of the Team to relax and rest, that lasted a whole thirty minutes when they hear the elevator ding announcing a guest, Agent Coulson steps off the elevator to the sounds of moans and groans.

"Jarvis, what have I told you about letting Agent into my Tower" Tony calls out as he lies across one of the many overstuffed chairs in the common room.

"Never, never, never sir" Jarvis replies causing Phil to chuckle knowing how much it irritates Tony that he can bypass his AI every time.

"And yet here he stands" Tony calls out.

"My apologies sir" Jarvis says off handedly causing Tony to huff.

"Well Agent man, as you can see we are all a bit knackered, maybe come back three Sundays from next Tuesday" Tony says with his eyes closed about ready to drift off to sleep but still awake enough to hear Steve huff at him.

"Tony" Steve huffs at his manners and Tony can actually feel Steve rolling his eyes at him.

Phil just rolls his eyes along with everyone else, except Sara whose leg begins to bounce with nerves as she knows what he's here for, her parents and the attack.

"Um…perhaps Agent Coulson and I can talk in the kitchen while I make everyone some dinner as a thank you for helping with the move, how about it Agent Coulson, that way we disturb the sleeping beauties" Sara says with a wink.

"Sure" Phil says looking over at the Team that seems to have all fallen into a light nap or deep sleep (Tony).

Phil follows Sara into the kitchen as she begins unpacking the kitchen items from the boxes and making quick work of the pantry food that needs to be stored or put into the refrigerator or freezer while Phil sits at the kitchen island and watching.

When Phil sees that Sara was a little more organized and settled as she begins bring out ingredients for meat loaf he begins his report, not realizing that the Team was listening in, except for Tony who is out cold but instructed Jarvis record the conversation for him to listen to later.

"So where would you like to begin Ms. Sokolova, the attack, your time in Hydra, your parents, how you got custody of Mr. Parker aka Spiderman, how about the files and flash drives you took from Hydra, tell me where would you like to start?" Phil asks very directly.

Sara just smiles as she finishes up mixing the meatloaf together, shaping it and wrapping it in strips of bacon before placing it into the oven to cook. Sara takes one of the very sharp paring knifes from the knife block and an apple from the fridge and begins to slowly peal it in front of Phil, slowly circling the apple with one long strip hanging from the apple before she effortlessly slices it in half and offers it to Agent Coulson still impaled on the end of the knife.

"Apple Agent Coulson? No?" Sara shrugs and bites into said apple, Phil swallows loudly.

"Well….." Sara starts.

**A/N: A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR PATIENTS AND CONTINUED SUPPORT! **Shooting for 20 Reviews….


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Don't own anything...blah, blah blah….Hey everyone…shall we continue…..Still looking for those 25 Reviews.

Big Brothers #13

Report

"Well" Sara starts then pauses for a brief moment watching Agent Coulson closely.

Sara looks down to cut another slice of the apple and continues to eat from around the end of the knife noticing that Agent Coulson does not intimidate easily which she can appreciate, considering who he works for. That Director Fury guy probably has him well trained on how to control his emotions and facial expression as to not to give anything away and Sara can respect that and decides to co-operate with him to a point.

"So, let's start with the easy stuff first Agent Coulson and work our way down, deal" Sara asks.

Phil holds firm, trying not to give himself away but there is something about this woman that makes him twitchy.

"Of course that's perfectly fine" Phil responds easily.

Sara nods her head as she finished eating the apple and tosses the core into the trash, "Jarvis will you please record our conversation for the record….thank you"

"Already being done Miss Sara, Mr. Stark already gave the order since he is currently unable to listen in" Jarvis replies causing Phil and Sara to just blink at each other, then slowly lean over to look into the living room and see all the Avengers fake sleeping except for Tony who is lightly snoring, out cold.

Sara snorts and Phil chuckles at the Team.

"So as you were saying, start at the beginning." Phil asks.

Sara just smiles at the inside joke, "Well in the beginning there was darkness, then a big bag, then really big lizards called dinosaurs chasing around some crazy cave people, then poof here we are" Sara finishes trying so hard to keep a straight face till she and Phil hear chuckling in the living room and once again lean over to look and see Peter's shoulders moving like he's trying hard to be quiet and not laugh out loud. Phil notices that the rest of the Team also have smirks on their faces but their eyes remain closed hoping that they wouldn't be noticed.

"Uh huh, for all of you that are doing a very poor imitation of sleeping, dinner will ready in about an hour" Sara calls out and then turns back to Phil.

"Agent Coulson would like to join us for dinner?" Sara asks.

"This isn't a social visit Ms. Sokolova but I could possibly be persuaded." Phil replies back.

"Alright then, you don't mind if I work while we talk do ya?" Sara asked.

"Not at all"

"Good. There are a lot of hungry stomachs and hollow legs in the other room that would be very disgruntled if they have to wait for their dinner" Sara says with a smile and Phil loosens up a bit and smiles back knowing all about feeding the Team.

"Let's start with my name, I will answer to Sara or Ms. Smith" Sara says as she turns reaching into the refrigerator to pull out several bundles of asparagus, washes them quickly before laying them on the cutting board that is sitting between her and Agent Coulson.

"Understood"

Sara nods her head and grabs several items from the cupboards behind her so she can get the other vegetables cooking, along with some pots and the kettle of water to boil since she's not in the mood to peel potatoes. Once Sara has everything on the stove working she returns to the counter with a sharp kitchen knife which Agent Coulson has learned can be used as a very deadly weapon and begins cleaning and cutting up the asparagus stalks.

"So let's start with Peter. I lived next door to him and his Aunt May, we became really good friends, she…we…" Sara stops to take a breath, "we became close." Sara takes another deep breath remembering her friend, "We talked a lot about stuff and she helped me work through a lot of things. Sometimes I would come over for meals which usually ended up being take-out as May's cooking skills were up there with burning water on a good day even though she continued to try, god bless her. Or I would have her and Peter over to my place for dinner." Sara informs Agent Coulson as she watches him make some notes on his notepad.

Sara grabs a baking pan, lines it with foil and places the asparagus inside along with some butter, salt and lots of pepper before folds up the foil to create a pouch and places it inside the oven next to the meat loaf to start cooking.

"May asked if I would watch over Peter if something happened to her, I said yes and we signed the papers. Her lawyer made sure everything was on the up and up, no loop holes and there you have it" Sara finishes taking the cutting board to the sink to scrub it clean.

"And yourself, do you have papers set up as well for Mr. Parker?" Phil asks.

Sara looks over her shoulder at Agent Coulson, "Yes…May insisted that I write one up for myself and Peter with her lawyer and I added Mr. Stark as next in line in case something happened to me….but I'm thinking of added a few more people if they agree as back up and no it will not be Director Fury" Sara stated firmly.

Phil just nods and makes a note again.

"And Peter is attending school, keeping up with his grades and how did you find out about his extracurricular activates?"

"Yes to school and grades, he's a bright and gifted young man Agent Coulson so there is no slacking when it comes to school and as I told the Team how I found out about his outside activities, I was coming home from work late and saw my little love bug climbing down the side of our building and into Peter's room through his window and put two and two together" Sara shrugs her shoulders.

Phil hums and jots down another note.

"And her death, any thoughts on that?" Phil asks.

Sara freezes for a brief moment taking a deep breath and stares at Agent Coulson before she relaxes her muscles, "It's being looked into"

"SHIELD would like to…." Phil begins but Sara stops him with a look.

"No…Mr. Stark will receive the files Agent Coulson and if he decides to share them with SHIELD it is at his discretion"

"But…"

"Sir, please don't make me have to throw you out of the tower and miss dinner" Sara says trying to look harmless.

"Fine for now, how about we talk about Hydra, your parents and the flash drives" Phil decides to move on.

"Yes let's talk about my parents and how they, long devout supporters of Hydra ended up on your pay roll and in a SHIELD Lab, hmm?" Sara fires back at Phil who squirms a bit in his chair before he settles again, his mask firmly in place.

"I'm afraid that's classified Ms. Smith"

"Ah….well then the flash drives were destroyed in a freak accident on the way over to the Tower this afternoon, sorry not sorry" Sara says with a flat tone before turning around to check the pots on the stove giving everything a good stir, tasting and seasoning things as she goes.

"Ms. Smith I don't believe it's wise to lie right now in your position" Phil states causing Sara to slowly turn around and look at him.

"Is that a threat I heard Agent Coulson, you know I still have some of that ground up glass from breakfast earlier that I could easily just slip into your dinner" Sara states with a very innocent grin.

"SARA" Everyone calls out from the living room startling Tony awake causing him to roll off the chair and fall on the floor.

"What….what'd I miss?" Tony asks rubbing his head trying to figure out why he's on the floor while everyone else is now sitting up very much awake and chuckling at Tony's antics.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but Dr. Banner has entered the building and is asking permission to come up to the Avenger floors" Jarvis calls out perking everyone up when Tony lets out a squeal of excitement making him sound like a little girl.

"Yea….my science bro is back….yes yes yes Jarvis get him up here asap" Tony calls out hopping up onto his feet making his way through the kitchen heading towards the elevator to greet Bruce.

"Add a plate to the table little chief, Doc B is back in the house from his worldly travels" Tony calls out with a big smile.

Everyone is shaking their heads at Tony as they gather in the kitchen waiting for the elevator doors to open leaving Agent Coulson unsure if he should proceed with his questions or come back tomorrow.

"Um…"

"We can continue after dinner if you are willing to stay Agent Coulson, but if you do you will need to lose the jacket and loosen up the tie and just be Phil for a while….deal" Sara says.

Phil looks around at the Team as Clint and Peter begin setting the table making sure there are enough plates and chairs, Bucky and Steve stand together watching and laughing at Tony as he bounces on his toes waiting for Bruce to arrive and Natasha standing back watching it all. Phil catches Natasha eyes briefly and she gives a small nod of confirmation.

"Alright I'll stay, thank you for the invitation Ms. Smith" Phil says with an easy smile that Sara returns as she begins prepping a large salad bowl with greens, cheese and croutons while Phil puts his papers away and removes his suit jacket and tie placing them on the back of one of the over-stuffed sofas in the living room before coming to stand next to Natasha to observe everyone's interactions, he will just add this into his report back to Director Fury as well plus a home cooked meal never hurts.

When the elevator dings and the doors open up, out steps Dr. Bruce Banner to the entire Team staring at him like he's the second coming.

Bruce runs his hand through his hair and down his unshaved face then gives everyone a shy smile, "Hey guys"

"My science bro…" Tony calls out and tackles Bruce with a bear hug which Bruce returns.

"It's good to see you to Tony" Bruce chuckles as he pats Tony on the back.

When Bruce and Tony finally separate Tony pulls him further into the kitchen so he can greet everyone else with hugs or handshakes including Agent Coulson.

"Dr. Banner it's good to see you again, how was your trip, no issues?" Phil asks.

"It was good, there's a lot of data to work through now that I'm back and hopefully Tony will let me back into the labs and no….no issues" Bruce says quietly.

"Good to hear and I'm sure Tony will be happy to let you back into your lab" Phil replies.

Bruce sniffs the air in the kitchen making his mouth water "Tony did you finally hire a chief so you guys would stop poisoning yourselves, god it smell so good and after what I've been eating the last month...god am I drooling" Bruce asks with a smirk causing Sara to cough trying not to laugh.

"HA. This coming from the man who turns something as simple as oatmeal into a glue type substance that you can lay bricks with" Bucky comments.

"Hey, it's not that bad…..okay never mind it is that bad but at least I didn't start the kitchen on fire….twice" Bruce laughs along with everyone else.

"It was only once, hot shot" Clint says crossing his arms and pouting causing everyone one to call out, "TWICE"

Clint huffs giving Sara some serious puppy dog eyes, "Don't believe a word they say Sara…it was only once"

Sara smiles at Clint chuckling under her breath as she finishes up the vegetables laying them out on the counter, then pulls out the meatloaf and asparagus along with the instant mash potatoes, salad and a loaf of bread and butter.

"Okay everyone it's ready. Grab a plate and help yourself" Sara calls out as she steps to the side watching Clint, Peter, Bucky and Steve line up, probably because they're the hungriest at the moment. While everyone waits to take their turn, Bruce came over to introduce himself to Sara.

"Hi your new…um Bruce Banner" Bruce says shyly holding his hand out to Sara noticing the bruises and how she was holding her ribs and body stiffly trying to hide her discomfort.

Sara smiles kindly, "Hello, Sara Smith, it's nice to meet you Dr. Banner"

"Bruce please"

Tony comes over to drag Bruce into line to get dinner, "Bruce this is Sara Smith she is Peter's current guardian and master of this wonderful feast"

Bruce looks between Tony, Sara and Peter who is talking with Clint and Bucky then back to Sara and Tony.

"I guess I missed a few things while I was gone huh" Bruce comments.

Tony pats Bruce on the back, "Don't worry we'll get you caught up, now come get some food before its all devoured by the four bottomless pits over there" Tony says causing Bruce to smile knowing full well who Tony is referring to and causing Sara to chuckle again.

"Um..Dr. Banner if you like I can show you a few tricks with the oatmeal in the morning for breakfast" Sara tells Bruce shyly.

Bruce smiles, "Bruce please and yes I would like that" before finishing loading up his plate and having Tony drag him over to the table.

Phil and Natasha also make their way through the line and join the others at the table with Sara bringing up the rear noticing that there won't be much left to pack up for left overs but that's ok.

"This is very good little chief, I can't believe all this has been hiding in my kitchen the whole time" Tony moans out around his fork full of meatloaf and potatoes.

Sara smiles down at her plate, "Thanks" as she receives praise from everyone around the table.

Conversation flows easily as Tony and Bruce catch up and Steve tries not to be jealous, Bucky and Clint keep Peter engaged in the conversation about school and what homework assignments he has to get done tonight and if he needs to study for any of the tests Sara had mentioned earlier, making him huff and pout much to their amusement. Sara and Steve talk quietly about how Peter is handling everything since he and Bucky helped him pack his room and once again Natasha and Phil sit quietly and observe, watching all the different interactions, body language, any tells or ticks. It's what makes them very good at what they do.

"Excuse me sir, there is an unlisted call for Ms. Sara, should I patch it through?" Jarvis asks causing all conversation to halt and the room to go very still.

Sara looks over to Tony then to Peter and Bucky, "Mr. Stark may I burrow a phone?"

Still no one speaks as Tony pulls out his Stark Phone and passes it to Bruce, then to Steve and finally to Sara.

Sara takes a deep breath, "Um…can Jarvis record both sides of the conversation?" Sara asks.

"J?" Tony simply replies.

"Of course sir, I will also begin a tracer on the call to narrow down their location" Jarvis responds.

"Thank you…..put them through" Sara says as she gets up from the table and walks into the living room to stand in front of the vast windows looking out onto the city.

"Hello" Sara answers cautiously.

"Вы думаете, вы могли бы уйти так легко девушка" (Did you think you could get away so easily girl)

"Нет" (No)

"Они знают, что вы взяли, они хотят его обратно" (They know what you took, they want it back)

Sara did not respond, frozen in fear, while at the table Peter is whimpering as his Spidey senses are pinging, he goes to stand up but Bucky and Clint place their hands on his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Stay put Peter" Bucky whispers.

Bruce leans over to Tony, "What's the rumpus?" Not liking how everyone is so still except Peter who is still trying to get up from his chair.

"Sir I have been able to pin point the location of the caller" Jarvis calls out.

"And...don't just leave me hanging here J"

"The call is coming from a secure line at SHEILD Headquarters, 4th Floor, Lab 18" Jarvis replies.

"WHAT!?" the Team hollers.

Phil pulls out his phone, dials and speaks to head of security, "Security breach 4th Floor, Lab 18, detain both Doctors and put them into holding, inform Director Fury that I'm on my way into the office now" Phil hangs up.

"Stark have your AI down load the phone call to my phone, this may be what we need to get them out of SHIELD for good" Phil says getting up to grab his papers and suit jacket but stops when he hears Sara's response to something said on the other end of the conversation.

"Возьмем мальчика, хороший эксперимент" (We take the boy, good experiment)

"Прикоснитесь к одному волосу на голове, вы даже не увидите меня ближайшие ничего не говорить о TEAM" (Touch one hair on his head, you will not even see me coming to say nothing about the TEAM)

"Shit" Bucky says under his breath still holding on to Peter.

"What?" Tony asks.

"They threaten to take the kid" Natasha answers before Bucky has a chance to and watches as Peter's breathing picks up and accidently bends his table knife in half. Clint sees the knife and slowly tries to pry Peter's hand loose as Bucky begins whispering calm words to him trying to get him to relax.

"Отрежьте одну голову, две отрасти" (Cut off one head, two grow back)

Then the line goes dead as they disconnect from the call, leaving Sara standing in shock and feeling very much alone. Silence once again reins over the room till it is broken by Phil's phone ringing startling everyone.

"Yeah" Phil answers.

"Subjects have been detained and Director Fury has been informed and is waiting your call sir"

"Very good, I'll be there in twenty" Phil answered then hung up, "We got them" Phil informed the Team then looks at Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff we will need your expertise" Phil tells her.

Natasha looks around the table and finally lands on Peter who looks so tired for a kid his age, "Yes sir" as she gives a silent nod to the table, gets up and follows Agent Coulson to the elevator to head to SHIELD Headquarters.

"Well that was dramatic" Bruce whispers causing Peter to snort.

"You have no idea, it's been a weekend full of dramatics" Steve tells Bruce as Peter finally gets free of Bucky and Clint's hands, gets up from the table and walks over to Sara as the remaining members watch from the table.

Peter walks over to stand next to Sara, quietly waiting for her to notice him.

"Hey love bug" Sara says quietly.

"Hey"

"I really miss May" Sara says quietly to Peter

"Yeah"

"Did you receive a lot of homework?" Sara asks her voice quiet.

"Yeah but nothing that I can't finish tonight" Peter responds.

"Mmmm…I …I think if you're okay with it I'm going to call you in for the rest of the week, I'll just make something up….just till I feel a little better about you being safe" Sara tells Peter still not looking at him directly.

"No, we start jumping through their hoops and dance to their tune, they win, besides I don't want to miss anymore school than we have already called off for."

Sara reaches out for Peter's fingers giving them a quick squeeze which he returns as they remain standing at the window looking out into the city, both wondering what else could be thrown at them.

Faintly heard in the back ground the boys decide to start picking up the dishes, putting away the left overs and filling the dish washer so Sara can relax and rest. Bucky slowly makes his way over to them and stands next to Peter.

"Dishes are done and the left overs are put away. Peter bud, why don't you go grab your books and homework and bring it back here to work on it while Sara takes a load on and relaxes on the couch, I'm sure those ribs have got to be hurting"

"Mmmm….just a twinge every so often" Sara confirms playing down the discomfort.

Both Peter and Bucky look at her causing Sara to just roll her eyes at them, "It's nothing more than I'm used to, but since the clean-up is done, I think I will crash on the couch for a bit. Go on Peter, go grab your books and we can go over your assignments"

"M'kay" Peter says quietly as he gives Sara a gentle hug and heads for the elevator to get his books and lap top so he can get started on his homework leaving Bucky standing next to Sara, being a quiet sentry.

Back at the table; Tony, Steve and Clint are giving Bruce a quick rundown on what has happened the last few days. Finding out Peter's Aunt May passed away a month ago, finding him here at the Tower, meeting Sara and how she's involved with Peter, the attack in her apartment, finding out her parents are high level scientist of Hydra and are working at SHIELD and their verbal assault of her at the facility, the Team helping them both move out of the apartment building and move into the Tower.

"Now you're up to speed" Tony tells Bruce with a sad smile.

"Damn" Bruce exclaims.

"Yeah" Clint sighs and Steve just looks at Tony longingly, desperate to just hold the man and still trying so hard not to be jealous of his close friendship with Bruce.

Peter finally returns with his school items and sets up in the living room, sitting on the floor and using the coffee table as his desk as Bucky leads Sara over to the couch behind Peter so she can lie down and rest, but before she does Sara drops a kiss on Peter's head of curls. Bucky joins her, sitting at the other end with her feet in his lap as he grabs the blanket from the back and throws it over Sara for warmth.

"Alright bud, what's first on the list" Sara asks.

Peter leans back on the couch and looks over at Sara, giving her a big cheesy smile, "Spanish"

Sara groans and huffs, "¿de verdad?" (Really)

Peter chuckles, "Sí. Tengo una prueba el jueves" (Yes. I have a test on Thursday)

Bucky notices that Sara gets a look in her eyes along with a shit eatin' grin making him wonder what she's up to.

"Bueno, será mejor que saques los Principios Prácticos de Peter Parker de Pronunciación Simple y Perfecta" (Well you better get out the Peter Parker Practical Principles of Plain and Perfect Pronunciation)

Peter just stares up at Sara with wide eyes as he runs the words over in his mind when he hears Clint bark out a loud laugh along with a chuckle from Bruce as they relay what Sara said, which in turn causes Tony, Steve and Bucky to snort.

"Why you" Peter huffs and turns back to his lap top with a pout.

"Ah…my work here is now complete, carry on love bug" Sara says with a smirk as she gets comfortable on the couch as the Team looks on with hope and protectiveness for their two newest members.

A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW….still looking for 25...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Don't own anything Avengers….HI Everybody….I'm back... It's been a long 3 months between catching Covid and recovering and then the holidays swung around, but I've been doing some scribbling of story lines and ideas so here we go…..Hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!

Big Brother #14

Changing of the Tide

Sara has been asleep for about a half hour now while Bucky continues to gently massage the arches of her sock covered feet, his head leaning back on the couch, eyes closed and looking very relaxed. Peter turns to look over his shoulder and ask a question but stops when he sees how relaxed and peaceful Sara and Bucky look so remains quiet and goes back to his homework.

Back over at the kitchen table Clint, Tony, Bruce and Steve continue a quiet conversation on what's been going on with the Team and here at Stark Tower, asking Bruce about his travels, where he went and what he saw and discovered that has him itching to get back into the lab. After a while Clint lets the guys know he's going to head over to SHEILD Headquarters to check in with Natasha and Fury to see how the interrogation is going on Sara's parents, Ozzie and Harriet, and if there are any new leads on May's death, leaving Tony, Bruce and Steve at the table.

Tony and Bruce were sitting close talking science but to Steve it sounds more like a very complex foreign language and is not enjoying being a third wheel so decides to join Peter in the living room.

"Hey Capcicle where you going?" Tony asks a little disappointed when he sees Steve getting up from the table.

"You guys have a lot to catch up on, so I'm just …just going to go…." Steve stutters out a light blush coloring his cheeks as he turns to head into the living room. Bruce and Tony watch him go both confused by his response, but for different reasons.

"Tony…what did you do?" Bruce asks as he takes off his glasses and rubs his tried eyes.

"Um….well…we kind of…um….well you see" Now Tony is stuttering around his words as his cheeks begin to turn rosy, causing Bruce to stare at him then into the living room at Steve then back at Tony with wide smile.

"Ah…. Forget to mention something did we?" Bruce asks chuckling under his breath.

"Well we're still finding our footing with everything going on, I mean we've only kissed a few times" Tony tells Bruce.

"Now I'm here, your science bro and he's feeling left out and probably thinks I'm going to lock you away in the lab with me" Bruce laughs at Tony who has the cutiest pout on his face.

"Tony bud, don't throw this one away….okay….We have all the time in the world for science, but that one in there….you can't kiss science, can't touch it, listen to it breath and science sure the hell isn't going to get you laid" Bruce says laying out the basic facts to Tony, when they both start chuckling and then laughing at each other.

"God Bruce I've miss you and I know your right" Tony huffs out, "He gets me all tied up in knot you know, shy one minute and pinning me up against a wall the next" Tony sighs dramatically as he runs his hands through his hair and down his face. Bruce just sits there and smiles happy for his two friends.

"Well…. I'm going to head to my room, unpack and crash, I'm assuming it's still where I left it?" Bruce says jokingly.

Tony sighs, "Yeah…wait no science" Tony pouts.

"Nope not tonight, besides you have a man in there that needs some attention, I'll be around in the morning for breakfast" Bruce says as he stands up, grabs his bags and asks Jarvis to take him to his floor, leaving Tony unsure what to do, does he go down to the garage to work on his suits or head to the living room. The garage won sadly as Tony has a lot of things to think about and tinkering always helps him with that.

****Living Room***

Steve sits down on the opposite side of the coffee table from Peter who still has his nose buried in his Calculus book trying to figure out the assignment.

"How's the homeworking coming along Peter?" Steve asks quietly noticing Bucky and Sara seem to be dozing behind him on the couch, both looking peaceful.

Peter sighs in frustration, "Almost done, just need to finish this Calculus worksheet so I can get it turned in tomorrow"

"Ah" Is Steve's only response as advanced maths were not even being taught yet when he was in school. Steve looks over at Peter's work sheet and once again feels down and left out that he can't help or even have a clue where to start.

Bucky, who has only been lightly dozing and with his advanced hearing could hear the conversations at the kitchen table as well as Peter and Steve, was concerned about his best friend's tone of voice.

"What's up Stevie?"

Steve looks over to Bucky; eyes still closed but now knew he was awake just shrugged his shoulders as he continues to look down at the coffee table fixated on a spot of unevenness in the wood grain, running his thumb back and forth across it.

"Captain Rogers…um Mr. America sir….you don't have to worry about Mr. Stark, he only has eyes for you" Peter easily states not bothering to look up from his math book.

"I…um….wait...what?" Steve chokes out causing Peter to grin and Bucky to snort, "And its Steve kid, just Steve unless we're out in the field battling aliens….or something" There was a rather long heavy pause before all three men began chuckling at each other, this went on for a few minutes even though it was at Steve's expense it is nice to hear Peter chuckling and smiling.

When Peter was finally able to get his laughing under control he leans over the table a bit wanting to ask Steve a question.

"Um Steve" Peter asks hesitantly.

"Yeah bud"

"Do you…um do you think I should have Sara sign me over to Mr. Stark" Peter whispers like even the notion of it would break some magical spell. Both Bucky and Steve were taken aback by Peter's question and what none of the boys realized was Sara is awake, has been since all the chuckling had started.

Bucky very gently moves Sara's feet off his lap, tucking them underneath the blanket before he moves off the couch to come sit next to Peter on the floor.

"Pete son, why do you ask?" Bucky asks quietly placing his arm around his shoulder as he runs his hand through Peter's hair.

Peter just shrugs.

"Peter" Steve whispers as he reaches across the table placing his large hand over Peter's fidgeting ones holding them tightly.

"Peter talk to us, it's just us" Steve tells him but Peter looks over his shoulder at Sara who seems to be asleep still. Peter sighs again as his eyes begin to pool.

"I…I don't know…maybe….maybe if Sara is f-free of me….then…then maybe she could go back ….b-back into hiding from her parents...I mean…I could figure things out on my own I guess" Peter stutters out before exhaling a large breath.

"Yeah…but the thing is you don't have to" Bucky replies back causing Steve to glance at Bucky with fondness as he said those words to him all those years ago after he lost his mom.

"Oh buddy" Steve gives Peter's hands a tight squeeze.

"Peter, I want you to listen to me okay" Bucky says as he continues to run his hand through Peter's hair, "Your Mom and Dad, Uncle Ben and Aunt May loved you and I have no doubt in my mind or my gut that Sara loves you, okay. But what's more is that we the Team care about you as well, very much bud okay" Bucky tells Peter leaning down to drop a kiss on Peter's head of curls when he sees in his peripheral vision Sara biting into her lower lip to try and stay quiet.

"and I know Tony sees you as more than just an intern Peter and Bucky and I, well you may roll your eyes at us most of the time but we do see you as our little brother" Steve tells Peter.

"I…I know. I-I just don't want to cause anyone more problems" Peter says as Steve and Bucky watch the tears finally run over and fall down his cheeks.

Bucky chuckles, "Peter you're a teenager, it's kind of your job to cause the adults in your life problems, worry lines and god forbid gray hair" Bucky says as he flings his long hair like he's one of those hair models in the commercials on TV.

There was another long beat of silence till all three men break into a fit of giggles.

"How about we watch a movie bud, something fun and silly" Steve tells Peter.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" Peter replies as he starts to clean up his books and papers, shutting down his laptop.

"I'll walk you up and then we can see what Tony and Bruce are up to and invite them to join us" Steve says as he and Peter get up off the floor and make their way to the elevator.

"Jarvis where are Tony and Bruce?" Steve calls out.

"Sir is down in the garage and Dr. Banner has retired for the evening and will rejoin you at breakfast" Jarvis replies as the elevator doors close on Steve and Peter.

"Thank you Jarvis, Peter's floor please" Steve calls out again, "and can you let Tony know we are watching a movie in 10 minutes and he is invited to get his butt up to the living room to join us" Steve informs Jarvis.

"Of course sir"

"Oh Jarvis also tell Mr. Stark that Steve will be saving him a seat right next to him so he better hurry, please" Peter calls out as he smirks at Steve causing him to blush and huff at Peter.

"Message sent with a reply that Sir is on his way" Jarvis informs the boys as the elevator doors open to Peter's floor.

**Back in the Livingroom**

Bucky moves to sit on the edge of the couch, reaching out to cup Sara's cheek noticing a lone tear running down her check and gently wipes it away with is thumb. Bucky leans down to whisper in Sara's ear, "I know you're a wake doll"

Sara opens her eyes and stares up at Bucky still biting her lip.

"How could he say that?" Sara gasps out.

Bucky leans his forehead down to hers, "Because he doesn't want to lose anyone else that he loves, sweet heart"

Sara crumbles into a fit of tears, her hand coming over her mouth to try and quiet her sobs.

"I promised May, no matter what" Sara manages to choke out.

"I know….we all do hun, but he just wants to protect you" Bucky tells Sara as he rubs his thumb across Sara's now swollen lip.

Sara gingerly sits up and wraps her arms around Bucky's shoulders as she buries her head into his neck pulling Bucky up to sit beside her on the couch, rocking her.

Bucky pulls away, "Now Peter, Steve and possibly Tony are going to be back here in a minute and we are all going to watch a movie, do you want to stay or head off to bed?" Bucky asks.

Sara quickly wipes her face with her shirt sleeve hoping to clear any remnants of her tears, "Stay…if…if you will stay with me" Sara whispers shyly.

"Of course darlin'" Bucky coos giving Sara one of his roguish smiles, causing Sara to roll her eyes and huff before pulling Bucky to her giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Help me up Sarge, been laying down to long and want to see what snacks we can put together" Sara tells Bucky as he helps her stand from the couch and together walk into the kitchen to start pulling out chips, soda and throwing multiple bags of popcorn into the microwave.

Tony, Steve and Peter exit the elevator just as Bucky and Sara finish putting the snacks out on the coffee table.

"Ah….perfect" Tony says with a smile clapping his hands together before grabbing a bowl full of popcorn and commandeering Steve and dragging him over to the love seat to get comfortable, causing everyone to snicker at them, but Steve decided to just go with it and wraps his arm around Tony's shoulder as he stared down the other people in the room daring them to say anything.

As much as Sara wanted to stay in Bucky's arms for the movie, she instead pulls Peter down to sit between them so she could cuddle up with her love bug and if Bucky's arm somehow finds its way over the back of the couch to play with Sara's hair during the movie, she wasn't going to tell.

"So what are we watching gang?" Tony asks.

"'Wall-E' if you would please Jarvis" Peter calls out before anyone else can answer.

"Oh I love that movie" Sara says dropping a kiss on Peter head before looking over at Bucky smiling, "It's great, you guys will love it"

And love it they did, it was one that Tony actually hadn't seen and fell in love with Wall-E's quirky personality, reminding him of his own bots in his lab.

When the movie was over and the snacks demolished it was time for bed. Sara and Bucky took a sleepy Peter up to his room and tucked him into bed, and after several long and heated kisses they themselves parted ways to their own beds. Bucky was a little disappointed that he would not be joining Sara but understood her reasoning of wanting her ribs healed before they were together in that way, which Bucky agreed with whole heartedly.

**Back in the Living Room**

Steve and Tony stayed in the living room with just the glow of the TV on a soft jazz music station and were otherwise engaged in a serous make out session. Once the elevator doors had closed on Bucky, Sara and Peter, Tony laid the empty popcorn bowl down on the floor and proceeded to crawl onto Steve's lap. Steve was taken aback by Tony's bold action for all of 5 seconds before his hands were caressing his cheeks and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Tony pulls away panting, "Damn Steve….feel so good" Tony moans out as his hips begin slowly rocking against Steve.

Steve let's out a groan as he throws his head back on the couch arching his hips into Tony's as he rocks down. Tony moves his hands over Steve's wide shoulders and down his chest were he braces himself and begins to rock harder and faster.

"God Tony" Steve gasps as he moves to wrap his big hands around Tony's flexing ass. Tony leans down towards Steve again to lay open mouth kisses on Steve's neck, jaw and back to his panting lips.

Steve moves his hands up Tony's back folding his strong arms around him to pull him close to feel his weight on him before running his hands through Tony's hair again.

"Tony….god so close" Steve pants out.

"I know love" Tony groans in reply as he puts forth a last burst of energy, his hips begin bouncing forcefully on Steve's as Tony watches Steve throw his head back with an open mouth cry, his hips arch as he comes. Tony overwhelmed by Steve's open and unhindered reaction releases as well before falling limply onto Steve's chest, both panting for air.

"Didn't see that comin' did ya" Tony says, his ego coming through his still panting voice.

"Nope….but it was perfect" Steve replies in his breathy voice as he begins laying soft open mouth kisses on Tony's neck, wanting to leave his mark but unsure if Tony would want that even though Tony's moans tell him otherwise.

"Steve…love we need to talk" Tony pants out still straddling Steve's hips.

"Hm…."

"Bruce is not going to take me away….." These words stop Steve mid kiss causing him to look up at Tony, his eyes beginning to moisten.

"Oh babe" Tony coos, "We will do science together yes and it may seem like we are locked up together for days and maybe it will be, but know this, you are always welcome in the lab or garage even if it's just to read, nap or draw, okay….and…..and I expect you to inconveniently drag me out over your shoulder if need be, so you can ravage me repeatedly in the hallways and elevators" Tony finishes with a cheesy grin causing Steve to just stare up at Tony wide eyed. Tony worries that he may have broken Steve as he just continues to stare at him.

"Steve….bud your kind of freaking me out here" Tony says biting his lip when Steve suddenly takes hold of Tony's hips and flips them on the couch so Steve now hovers over Tony.

"Bruce won't mind"

"Nope, he would probably encourage it" Tony smiles up at Steve lost in his beautiful baby blues.

Steve takes Tony's mouth with aggressive passion, tongues twisting and fighting for dominance before Steve pulls back panting.

"Good" Steve grunts out and goes back to kissing Tony into absolute heaven. They didn't know how long they remained in the living room, but both managed to fall asleep cuddled up together after another round of dry humping and kissing.

It was early, not quite dawn yet when Sara came down into the kitchen to get started on breakfast when she notice the two men in the living room sound asleep and looking rather cozy, so she started the coffee maker brewing waiting for the extra strong elixir of life to drip into the pot. Unsure if they want anyone to know yet about their relationship Sara decides to wake them up with two large cups of coffee that she brings over to them and begins waiving it underneath their noses. Tony jerks awake with a moan and grabby hands but is upended when Steve suddenly sits up awake and disorientated before seeing Sara standing next to the couch with 2 large cups and Tony still motioning towards her with grabby hands.

Steve chucks, grabs Tony's hands before Sara can hand over the cup making Tony frown and pout.

"Good morning" Steve kisses Tony gently on the lips.

"Mmmm….hey Cap…." Tony leans into the kiss before pulling away, "but I still want my coffee" Tony tells Steve as they both smile into another kiss only pulling apart when Sara clears her throat still standing there holding the 2 cups.

"I suggest you both take these cups before a dump them on your heads, get up, clean up, change clothes and get back down here for breakfast" Sara states with her 'Mom' voice.

Tony and Steve both reach for the cups, "Yes ma'am" Steve replies and Tony huffs as they watch Sara walk back into the kitchen.

"I'm making blueberry pancakes, so hustle up boys" Sara calls out over her shoulder with a smile as she begins pulling out her supplies and several containers of blue berries.

"Mmmmm" Tony moans as he takes another sip of his coffee, "Coffee, blueberry pancakes and my man, what more can a genius billionaire philanthropist ask for"

Steve just chuckles and shakes his head at Tony, but eventually they make their way to their separate rooms to shower and change before reemerging in the kitchen ready for their 2nd cup of coffee and a stack of Sara's pancakes.

A/N: Next Chapter we will see how Nat and Clint do with the interrogations.


End file.
